


Darkness Returns

by Angelleap77, LinkCat



Series: Flowers From Nature [3]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Broken Families, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Evil Queen Fairy, F/F, F/M, Good versus Evil, M/M, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelleap77/pseuds/Angelleap77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: Three years after Cream attacked Darling, the darkness returns to the fairies. Will the trolls be able to save the fairies before it’s too late?





	1. Jaxon Is Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of Flowers From Nature. Please read part one and two. It’ll make this part make sense. Sorry for any mistakes I make. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxon gets his hands on a certain troll, whom is very protected by the entire troll community.

Two years had passed by since Jaxon had a set of triplets and Branch had a set of quintuplets. In that time, Poppy and Creek welcomed a son who was a year old. He was lavender, with pink and capri blue two-toned hair. His name was Velvet. Biggie and Alu had a boy two years earlier. He was tall for his age and white, with white hair and light green wings. His name was Flurry. They also had one-year old identical twins. They were also tall for their age. They were dark blue with white hair and white wings. Their names were Berry and Blossom. Jaxon and Leaf welcomed a girl a year earlier. She looked like Leaf, with royal blue wings. Her name was Trinity. Jadice and Darling welcomed a set of twins a year earlier. A boy with green skin and light blue hair, with light blue wings named Henry and a girl with black skin, dark green markings, and dark green wings named Widow. King Guy Diamond and Queen Bee had a set of twin boys two years earlier. Both were yellow with glittery skin and yellow hair. One had silver wings, and the other had yellow wings. Their names were Gold and Bronze. Several other families also welcomed children the last two years. The fairy tree was thriving, and everything was peaceful up to this point, which was a huge relief. Alu, Darling, Bliss, Jaxon, Smidge, and Basil were all pregnant.

Jaxon was on his way to the medical area for a checkup. He was halfway through his pregnancy, and it was unclear who the father was. There had been a party three months earlier, and several trolls and fairies got drunk. An orgy had resulted, and several pregnancies occurred from the orgy. He was curious who fathered his baby. He didn’t remember what happened. As he arrived at the medical pod, he saw Rose being carried in. She had slipped and fallen while coming down the fairy tree. She had broken her leg. He frowned and rushed over to her bedside. “What happened?!”

“I fell…” Rose screamed in pain when they set her down. She grabbed his hand and squeezed hard when they set her leg. She teared up and sniffed. She was in a lot of pain.

Selene wasn’t far behind them. She began to heal the young troll. “That could have ended badly. Please be careful Rose.” She remembered the day Rose was born. She was very protective of her. All the trolls who remembered the day Lily died were protective of Rose. She was a spitting image of her mother.

Jaxon held her hand and ran his hand through her light-yellow hair. “It’s going to be alright. You’re coming home with me tonight. I want to make sure you’re alright.”

“I’ll be more careful.” Rose looked up at Jaxon and giggled. “You’re taking me home? Shouldn’t you ask Leaf first?”

“Leaf will insist. She’s very protective of you and all her family. She’ll want you over to make sure nothing else happens.” Jaxon smiled at her. She already looked better and more relaxed, thanks to Selene.

“All healed. Behave you two.” Selene gave Jaxon a stern look. She had a feeling he was interested in her. He had been giving her looks of interest lately. “Peppy is protective of her, so watch out.” She went to wash up. Rose’s leg had split open and bled a little. She had blood on her skin.

“Thank you, Selene.” Rose went to get up but was stopped by Jaxon. She looked up at him and smiled softly. “I can walk.”

“I’ve got you.” Jaxon picked her up and headed home. “You’re getting a bath. You’ve got blood all over your leg.” He got her home and set her down in bed. He got a bowl and filled it with warm water. He got a cloth and began to bathe her.

“What happened?!” Leaf looked alarmed by the blood on Rose’s leg. She was worried about her. She recalled the day she was born and was very protective of her.

“I fell off the tree and broke my leg.” Rose watched Jaxon clean her. She smiled when Splash walked over. “Hello cutie pie.” She rubbed his cheek gently.

“You got an owwie?” Splash didn’t like the blood. He began to cry.

“She’s alright sweetie.” Jaxon smiled at him and gently nudged him towards his siblings. “Go play with your brothers and sisters. I’ll take care of her.”

Leaf smiled and watched their son head back over to his siblings. “You have to be careful Rose.” She gave her a hug and frowned. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.” She looked at Jaxon. “I’m taking the kids over to Sky’s so Rose can rest.” She walked over to their kids and began escorting them over to visit uncle Sky.

“Say hi to Poppy for me.” Rose smiled when Jaxon cleaned her belly and hips. She shivered and squirmed a bit. She was ticklish and aroused. Jaxon was a handsome fairy and Leaf was so pretty.

Jaxon saw her shiver. He gently spread her legs and cleaned her vulva gently. “You’re wet down here.” He gave her a smug look. He wondered if she was interested in mating.

Rose moaned when he cleaned her vulva. She bit her bottom lip and smiled softly. “Your touch feels so good.” She was very interested in him.

Jaxon finished bathing her, and then tested a kiss. It had been over two years since Harper died, and he felt he was ready to let in another mate. It was so nice having another female around. He missed it. “You’re so beautiful. Can I keep you?”

Rose kissed him back and giggled. “You can have me if Leaf approves.”

“I approve what?” Leaf came in and raised her brow. She walked over and smiled when she saw that Rose was all clean. “I bet that feels better. Jaxon gives good baths.”

“Can we keep her? She’s so pretty.” Jaxon looked hopeful. His member was swollen and eager. He wanted to mate.

Rose giggled and nodded. “He gives very good baths.” She gave Leaf googly eyes.

“Mm…I suppose we can keep her, but Peppy is very protective of her. A story of why later. We must claim her before someone gets a hold of her.” Leaf winked and climbed on top of Rose. She put her hips over Rose and rubbed her sensitive bits along Rose’s sensitive bits. She kissed her hungrily. She approved and was eager to mate now that the children were away with their uncle.

Jaxon groaned when Leaf stole Rose from him. He growled playfully and began to finger Leaf. “Tease…”

Rose moaned and kissed Leaf back. She played with Leaf’s breasts and purred happily.

Leaf wriggled her bottom in front of him and gasped when he slapped her bottom. She giggled and ran her fingertips along Rose’s sensitive clitoris. “Jaxon is eager.”

Jaxon held Leaf and gently pushed his length into her. He thrust his hips and moaned. “My Leaf and my Rose.” He reached around Leaf and played with Rose’s breast. He was very pleased.

Rose moaned and shivered in delight. She took Leaf’s breast into her mouth and suckled gently. She was very pleased.

Leaf moaned loudly and tightened her walls. She took her finger and pushed it into Rose’s vagina. She thrust gently at first but picked up the speed. She shivered in delight when Jaxon stole the same hand and licked her fingers clean. “Jaxon…”

Jaxon repositioned and pushed into Rose next. He kissed along her neck and chest as he thrust into her eagerly. “Oh Rose, you’re so tight.” He shuddered in delight.

Rose arched her back and moaned loudly. She was very pleased. She pulled Leaf to her and kissed her happily. She was a happy girl.

The three of them mated for hours, before settling down for the night. Rose was sandwiched between them, feeling safe and warm. She was very happy that they let her join their family.


	2. A Mother Gone Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the fairies goes crazy all of the sudden and breaks the heart of her mate.

Tensions was high for the next month. Peppy was very protective of Rose. They fought about her relationship constantly, and he wasn’t allowing her to get married. It got so bad that she packed up and left without saying a word, and without her mates. This broke Jaxon and Leaf’s hearts. They feared they would never see her again. They felt isolated from the other trolls too. Everyone loved Rose and were protective of her. They trusted Jaxon and Leaf, but they wished she had waited to mate, even though she was nineteen.

Things were not going much better for Biggie. Alu had gone into labor and delivered a baby. He was premature and was struggling to breathe. Alu was upset and worked on getting him to breathe. He looked just like her. He died in her arms.

Biggie held his wife and watched as the life went out of their son. He ran his hand through her hair and frowned. “I’m very sorry my love.” He felt his heart break. They were looking forward to the baby, and he just wasn’t ready for the world.

Alu grew quiet as a darkness surrounded her. She was vulnerable to the darkness at that moment, and it quickly consumed her. She shoved the preemie into his arms and got up. “Take him away. I don’t want to see him anymore.” She went to go wash up. She was tense and looked angry.

Biggie was so confused. Alu was the sweetest fairy he had ever met. This wasn’t normal. He sniffled and went to prepare the burial of their son.

Alu cleaned up her skin of blood and fluids. Once she was clean, she walked into the living space and looked at her children. She grabbed Flurry’s arm and growled. “It’s your fault that the baby died!” She proceeded to beat the poor toddler.

Flurry was beyond confused. He screamed and cried as his mama hurt him. He coward away from her and trembled. He had pooped and peed himself in fear, which only made her angrier. He ended up losing consciousness. She had broken several bones and caused internal bleeding.

Berry began to cry in fear. She wasn’t sure what was going on. She screamed when her mother turned to beat her next. She wailed and hugged into her sister. She didn’t know why her mama was hurting her.

Blossom hugged into her sister and looked up at her mother with wide, scared light blue eyes. She screamed when her mother grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into the wall of their living quarters. She lost consciousness and her neck was bent at an odd angle.

Alu didn’t stop until Berry also went unconscious. She sat down in a chair and put her face into her hands. She screamed in frustration. Something was seriously wrong with her and her good side was fighting it.

Biggie soon returned empty handed. “I set up a funeral for our boy. Did you want to name him?” He widened his eyes when he saw that their children were on the floor, beaten and unconscious. “What happened?!” He went to check Flurry. He looked deeply concerned.

Alu picked up an iron skillet and walked over to Biggie. She began hitting him repeatedly, until he fell unconscious. She kicked Mr. Dinkles hard, and then turned and stormed off. She spread her wings and flew off into the dark hills to the east. Her aura glowed dark as she disappeared into the shadows of the evening.

When Biggie didn’t show up to arrange the burial of his son, Poppy went looking for him. She was the one that discovered the gruesome scene. She hurried to the medical area and screamed for help. Biggie was her best friend and they had grown up together. To see him in that condition was upsetting. Several trolls and fairies returned to his home and began carrying him and his children to the medical area. They all wondered where Alu was. They were worried about her. It was clear that the entire family had been attacked.

Flurry had broken ribs, his arms and legs were broken, and he was bleeding internally. Selene set his bones and healed him. He regained consciousness and began to wail. He looked up at Selene with worried dark blue eyes.

“It’s alright sweetheart. I’ve got you.” Selene finished healing him and gave him to Poppy so she could hold him. She hurried over to Blossom next and began setting her broken bones. She was very careful how she handled Blossom.

Blossom’s neck was broken and she had a skull fracture. Her arm was dislocated and broken too. She remained unconscious, even when Selene finished healing her. She had less injuries then her brother, but she was in the worst shape of the four.

Berry had a broken arm and both her legs were broken. She screamed in pain as she began to wake up. She was shaking in fear. 

Serenity set her bones and healed her. She looked deeply concerned. “Poor babies.”

Dr. River worked on Biggie. He had a fractured Skull, lots of bruises and a broken collar bone. She looked worried. “Who could have done this to him and his family?” She inquired with a frown. She made sure his collar bone was straight and then motioned Serenity over. “He’s ready to be healed.”

“Someone cruel. This is awful.” Serenity healed Biggie and sighed in relief as he began to wake up. “Biggie? Do you know where you at?”

“I’m in the medical area?” Biggie held his head and groaned. “Oh, my head…”

“Who did this to you?!” Poppy looked very upset.

“Alu beat me with the iron skillet.” Biggie teared up and sniffled. “Oh my god, what happened to my wife?!” He began to weep.

Selene got Mr. Dinkles healed and sat him down by Biggie. “That doesn’t sound like Alu.”

Mr. Dinkles had bruises but was going to be alright. “Mew…” He snuggled up to Biggie and frowned. He was just as confused as everyone else.

Biggie looked at his frightened children. He took Flurry and Berry and held them. He looked worried about Blossom. He could see that she was in bad shape. “I trusted her, and she hurt my family.” He sniffled and held his babies close. “I want a divorce. I’ll never trust her again.” He didn’t think he could love someone else again either. His babies and pet got hurt. That wasn’t OK.

“We have no idea where she went Biggie. I’m sorry.” Poppy felt sorry for him. This wasn’t fair or nice. She hoped they would find Alu. What she did was wrong, and she needed to face punishment for hurting her entire family. It just wasn’t right.


	3. Something Is Wrong With The Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It becomes clear that Alu isn’t the only one affected by the darkness.

Amity was the name Biggie gave his son, before he was laid to rest. At his funeral, everyone was quiet. It wasn’t the first time a baby was born too early. Almost every family had been affected by it at least once. Mortality rates were fairly high for babies and young children, which was why most families had lots of children. What was bothering everyone was Alu’s absence. She never returned to explain why she attacked her family or to participate in her son’s funeral.

Biggie was grateful that Alu wasn’t there. He was upset for what she had done. He was gray, and so was his children. Everyone was gray. He was well enough to attend his son’s funeral, despite some mild blood loss. He had Flurry in his right arm, Mr. Dinkles on his right shoulder, and Berry tucked in his left arm. Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at the tiny wooden box that his son laid in. Branch had made the boy a tiny casket as fast as he could, and tucked him in there with a blanket, a wooden toy, and a small feather filled pillow. He was so tiny in his casket and looked so frail. Biggie was having a hard time with it. Especially knowing that Blossom might join him. She hadn’t awakened yet and was in a coma. He didn’t want to lose his youngest daughter too.

Smidge walked over to Biggie and put her hand on his hip to show support. She was sad for him. She rested her hand on her swollen belly and sniffled. She knew that could happen to her, and it had happened to her. She had lost a baby a year earlier with Jadice. She knew how much this hurt.

Jadice walked over to Smidge and rested his hand on her shoulder. He was sad but was trying to stay strong for his wife.

Darling was unusually quiet. With her mates distracted, she walked away. She headed for the dark hills of the east. She had her fist clenched. Sadness had consumed her and made her vulnerable. She was easily consumed by the darkness.

Jaxon noticed she was leaving and went to stop her. “Where are you going?! Stay here!” Darling threw punches and nailed him where it counted. He hollered in pain and held his sore member. Tears ran down his cheek. “That hurt Darling!” He yelped when she punched him hard in the stomach. He backed away and widened his eyes. “I’m pregnant! You just hit my baby!” He looked shocked and concerned.

Leaf knew they had to be hard punches if Jaxon reacted. She rushed over and pried Darling off of Jaxon. She pushed her away and checked Jaxon over. She walked him towards Serenity. She hoped that Serenity wasn’t too mad at them to heal Jaxon. It wasn’t the baby’s fault that the entire troll community was angry at them.

Darling took off as soon as Leaf let her free. She flew towards the dark hills.

Everyone was confused as they watched Darling fly off. Darling was hardly ever that violent, even with her brain injury. Something was definitely wrong.

Serenity hurried over to Jaxon and began to heal him. She picked him up and carried him towards the medical area. “I can sense your baby is distressed. I want you on bedrest until the baby calms down.” When she got to the medical area, she sat him down in a bed and covered him with a blanket.

Jaxon looked very worried. He rested his hand on his baby bump and felt the little one wriggle and stretch. It was clear the little one didn’t like that punch. “I’m not having contractions.”

“That’s good.” Leaf sat down by his bed and startled when she felt Branch’s hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and teared up. “You’re mad at me.”

“I am, but you’re my sister. I saw what just happened. Jaxon didn’t deserve that.” Branch sat down by her and rubbed her back. He looked worried. There was a chance this little one was his. He recalled mating with him, but so did Basil, Sassafras, Biggie, and Jadice. There was a chance the baby was any of theirs. He hoped the little one was alright.

Jaxon broke down and began to cry. “Something was different about Darling. She had that same dark aura that I saw Cream have when he attacked me. There’s going to be a lot of bad things that will happen soon. I can sense it.” He made sure to keep his spirit strong, despite being sad and upset. He refused to be taken. He knew fairies were vulnerable to the darkness when it was present.

A screech was heard outside. Leaf got up and looked outside. Her eyes went wide as several fairies spread their wings and headed for the dark hills of the east. She put her hands over her mouth and shook her head. “We have a situation out here!” She hurried out to grab their children and to make sure that her nieces and nephews, and siblings all got to safety too.

Branch hurried out and joined her. He shuddered, seeing that so many fairies had suddenly turned dark. He escorted the children to their living quarters. He knew dark fairies were not safe.

Jaxon cried into his hands. He was very worried for obvious reasons. He was a fairy himself, and if the darkness was taking so many, he could be taken too. He hoped he could fight it. He had to protect his family. He promised Harper that he would protect her twins with his life.

Bliss was among the fairies that left.

“We have to do something! Darling and Bliss are pregnant!” Smidge had tried to follow, but Jadice stopped her. She sobbed and tried to get him to let go. “We have to save them!” She was shaking upset.

“If we go after them, they will attack us, like they attacked Biggie, his children, and Jaxon. We have to come up with a plan first.” Jadice looked sad. He was worried about his wife and unborn child, but there was nothing they could do right now. They had to come up with a solution first.

“We have to save them, before it’s too late. I don’t want her to die.” Smidge turned to her mate and sobbed onto his shoulder. She didn’t want anything to happen to Darling. She loved her mate unconditionally and didn’t want to lose her or their baby. She hoped they came up with a solution and fast.


	4. A Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxon and Darling have a bad morning.

Sleep was restless for Jaxon that night. He tossed and turned in his medical bed, until the sensation of fluid between his legs woke him up. He checked the bed and saw that there was blood on it. He touched his hole and felt his heart break. He was bleeding. He laid on his side and felt tears roll down his cheeks. He had a feeling that the punch caused problems. He feared he was going to lose his baby.

Leaf heard him moving around. She cracked her eyes open and yawned. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

Dr. Plum walked over and checked him. “Uh oh…” She looked sad. “Rest Jaxon. You’ll need your strength for pushing.”

“I’m losing my baby.” Jaxon sniffled and rested on his side. He waited for the contractions. He was hoping that the stress of the punch didn’t cause labor. He loved all his babies and didn’t want to lose his baby. “I want my babies.” He didn’t want to go through this without his children. He wanted snuggles.

“I’ll go get them from Branch.” Leaf kissed him lightly and hurried over to Branch’s home. She was very upset. She wished he didn’t have to lose the baby.

Jaxon sniffled and closed his eyes. He was so sad that his light aura was dimmed. He waited for contractions, but they weren’t coming. He wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not.

Dr. Plum got ready to deliver the baby. She was quiet. She kept glancing at Jaxon. He didn’t appear to be in pain, and the life within him appeared to be OK, but the blood was a worrisome sign.

Branch came in with Splash and Aurora in his arms. He sat them down by their daddy and pulled Jaxon into a gentle hug. “It’s going to be alright.” He held his hand and frowned. He was worried about Jaxon and the baby.

Leaf came in with Trinity, Cloud, Blessing, Fantasy, Paradise, and Oasis in tow. She sat down and took Jaxon’s other hand. She stroked it gently.

Blessing crawled onto the bed and snuggled up to her daddy. “It’s OK daddy. The babies are safe.” She smiled and rubbed his belly gently. She could tell he was scared.

Jaxon held his babies as they crawled into the bed with him. Blessing made him smile. She was a smart and sweet girl. He closed his eyes and sniffled. “I’m not having contractions.” He thought he had one baby in him. He wondered how many there actually was now.

“That’s very good. I want you in bed except to go to the bathroom. The babies might not come.” Dr. Plum slowly relaxed and watched the family cuddle. “How is Stream doing Branch?”

“He’s doing alright. We’re always so busy with the kids, but they’re little sweethearts.” Branch smiled at her. He was glad that Jaxon wasn’t having contractions, but worry was expressed on his face.

Leaf put her hand on Jaxon’s belly and smiled when she felt a wriggle. “I sure hope they’re OK in there. Poor babies…” She was so worried about their babies.

The four of them visited through the rest of the night and into morning. When it became clear that Jaxon wasn’t in labor, Branch took his eight children home to get some sleep.

Jaxon was a lot more relaxed now. He dozed off, thinking about his sister. He hoped that she somehow fought the darkness. He didn’t want to lose her too.

____________________________________________________________________________________

A couple of miles east, Darling had gone into labor. She wasn’t in the dark hills yet, but pain had made her stop. She held her belly and hollered in pain. She reached down and caught a tiny baby, that looked like a mini version of Dill, but with dark blue wings. Darling had had a fling with young Dill six months earlier, and her baby resulted. She sat her down in a pile of leaves and left her daughter there. She continued towards the dark hills.

The tiny newborn let out cries. She was messy from the birth but was otherwise alright. The little one slowly calmed down and flailed. She wriggled and shifted. She managed to get tucked under the leaves. She grunted and cracked her eyes open. She was warm under the leaves, but vulnerable. She let out a few more cries. She wanted her mama, but her mother had abandoned her. She ended up dozing off, her tiny belly empty, and her little body screaming for warmth and comfort.

Later that morning, the baby girl woke up and began to cry again. She was hungry and had soiled herself. She was uncomfortable. She got louder, hoping someone would find her.

Coffee happened to be prowling that area when he heard the newborn hybrid’s cries. He came over to the leaves and sniffed the area. He moved the leaves with his nose and found the newborn. He licked her gently with his large rough tongue, until she was clean, and then gently picked her up and sat her down on his back. He looked around and sniffed the air. He didn’t see any fairies or trolls, so he began walking towards the fairy tree.

The newborn searched for a nipple but couldn’t find one. She let out cries as Coffee carried her.

An hour later, Coffee returned to the fairy tree. He yowled at the base. He wanted to get their attention. He had listened to the baby cry the last hour, and he was worried about her.

Of course, the cries didn’t go unnoticed by Basil. He hurried towards the base of the tree, to see what was wrong with his tokami. Coffee belonged to him. He reached him and reached up to him. “What’s wrong boy?” He touched his muzzle when Coffee reached down and nuzzled him. “Are you hurt?”

Coffee gave Basil a few nuzzles, and then reached back and gently grabbed the baby with his teeth. He gently sat her down in Basil’s hair and let out a thrill. He knew his owner would take care of the newborn.

Basil felt the baby being set in his hair. He gasped and reached in. He grabbed her and inspected her with his hands. “You smell like Darling. Oh my god…” He rushed towards the medical area. He was deeply concerned. Once there, he gave her to Dr. River. She had switched out with her sister just an hour earlier.

The baby grunted and started to cry again. She was so hungry.

Dr. River was in and gasped when Basil gave the newborn to her. “Who’s this?” She inspected the newborn and frowned. “She was just born a few hours ago.” She had a month-old son with Ice, so she was nursing. She set her up to nurse right away. “I’ll feed you baby girl.”

“I think she’s Darling’s baby. She smells just like her. Coffee just brought her here.” Basil looked worried. “She could have been killed. Poor baby.”

“Thank goodness she was found. I’ll feed her. Please go tell Smidge and Jadice that their daughter is here. I want her to stay with me until Smidge gives birth, but then I will give her back to them.” Dr. River caressed the little one’s cheek. “Blizzard will have a little friend to nurse with him. He’ll probably hate it, but that’s OK.” She was talking about her month-old son. He looked like Ice but had a green tip to his hair. She was more then happy to take care of her for as long as Jadice and Smidge needed her to.

Basil left to go tell Smidge and Jadice. He planned to spoil Coffee. He did good, finding and bring the baby to them. His tokami just saved the newborn’s life.


	5. A Dark Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark fairy queen of the dark hills has gathered a small army, and she is out to kill.

Four miles east of the fairy tree, there was a set of rolling hills that had a few large trees. In the middle tree, was a kingdom of fairies. It was ruled by a black fairy, with purple hair, and purple wings. She had dark purple eyes. She went by the name Queen Legacy. She had been overcome by the darkness five years earlier and had made sure that all of her kingdom became dark and evil too. The twenty-five-year-old dark fairy was fierce and unforgiving. Those who challenged by her where killed without warning. She was fast, powerful, and mean. She had a daughter and a son. Seven-year-old twins, by the names of Penelope and Connor. Penelope was black, with maroon markings on her belly, face, and back. She had maroon wings, and scarlet colored eyes. Connor was maroon, with black hair, wings, and scarlet eyes. Queen Legacy killed her husband five years earlier, when the darkness consumed her. She showed mercy to her children, but everyone else was expected to do exactly what she said.

Queen Legacy stepped out of her living quarters and smiled when she saw a group of fairies coming towards her tree from the west. She greeted them as they came. She took note that one was pregnant, and two were nursing mothers. She planned to use them for their milk, and so that she could train the baby that was in Bliss’ womb. She noticed that Darling had a dent on her skull near her ear. She shook her head. “Tsk tsk, that’s got to cause you problems. You best prove yourself, or I’ll have to dispose of you.”

Darling glared at her. “Shut up! You don’t have to be so mean! You’re not the boss of me!” She gasped when Queen Legacy slapped her. She shoved her and screamed angrily when a group of males rushed her. They pinned her down and shackled her. She squirmed and growled. “Jerks!” She glared at a male when he gagged her with a cloth. She thrashed around a bit and growled when they expressed some milk from her.

“Hold still and don’t fight. I need your milk for a couple of babies. Their idiot parents wouldn’t cooperate, and I had to kill them. If you’re good, I’ll let you free in a few days.” Queen Legacy turned to Bliss and inspected her belly. “Twins. This is good. I’m going to make sure you stay fed and safe. My children will need your babies for their army. We’re going to take over the world.”

“Yes sire…” Bliss nodded and put her hand on her belly. “I’ll do what you say.” Her eyes were fixed and glazed. Her good side was trying to fight, but the darkness was strong. She walked away when she was escorted to a room to be watched and cared for.

Queen Legacy inspected Alu next. She saw that there was troll blood on her skin. “This is troll’s blood. Disgusting primitive creatures. They’re far to friendly and joyful. Will you help me destroy their species before they take over and rule over our species?”

“Yes sire…” Alu nodded. “I assured to kill an entire family. They killed the child I was carrying.” She clenched her fists. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“For now, I want you to help feed three hungry sprites. You need to recover from the birth. When you’re stronger, you’ll help me kill the trolls.” Queen Legacy led her towards the nursery. She had a huge grin on her face. She had fifty other fairies to check and order around, but her army was growing strong. She felt that she could attack soon. She planned to start at the troll tree. She knew trolls and fairies lived side by side there, and she was livid to find out that they had procreated together. She felt she needed to put an end to the madness. She was going to assure that all the trolls and hybrids were killed, before their populations got too big. She wasn’t going to risk the fairies becoming corrupted. Queen Legacy’s thoughts were interrupted by the thrashing of metal. She turned and looked at Darling.

Darling was having a seizure. She shook violently and soiled herself.

“Oh dear, this just won’t do at all.” Queen Legacy pulled out her knife and gave it to Connor. “You know what to do son.”

“Yes, mother dearest.” Connor grabbed Darling by the hair and pulled her head up. He ran his knife along her neck, hard and fast. He held her hair as she continued to thrash harder. He didn’t let go until she went still.

Penelope watched the blood spray onto the floor and smiled. “She was worthless. She’ll rot in hell.” She took satisfaction in watching her brother kill the disabled fairy. She had killed the last fairy that her mother deemed worthless.

“Good job son.” Queen Legacy took her knife back and cleaned it with a cloth. She put her knife back into its satchel and went back to checking the new fairies. Darling wasn’t a huge loss to her. There were so many others what were stronger than her.

Darling bled to death, before she even regained consciousness.

An hour later, after everyone was settled in, Queen Legacy order for a few fairies to fly Darling back to her colony. She gave strict instructions that they were to put her where she was in plain sight. She wanted to warn them of what was coming. She saw them off, and then went to get ready for a busy day. She had an army to prepare. She was going to go to war with Queen Bee’s kingdom.


	6. The Heart Of A Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxon finds out that Darling didn’t survive the dark hills.

A few hours later, Darling was dropped off by the fairy tree. The fairies that disposed of her body flew off. They showed no remorse for the dead fairy. They could care less about her.

King Guy Diamond was the one to discover her. He felt his heart break in half. He could see that her throat was cut. He picked up her body and carried it over to the burial grounds. He sat her down and frowned. “Don’t worry Darling. We will get you buried, and I’ll assure that your family is taken care of.” He hurried for the tree to gather her family and friends.

Word of Darling’s gruesome death spread quickly. Branch was the one to tell Leaf. He wasn’t sure how to tell Jaxon. He had just had a scare with his babies the night before. This stress wasn’t going to be good for him.

Leaf cringed at the news and gave Branch a quick nod. She wasn’t sure how to tell her mate. She walked over to him and sat by him. Tears filled her eyes. They had just seen Darling’s daughter earlier that afternoon. Smidge and Jadice hadn’t named the little one yet. They were still trying to figure out how Dill and Darling mated. Darling was rarely alone, but she was also very quick. It was very possible she had seduced him and mated with him during one of his patrols. He was a scout. He hadn’t even returned from his daily patrol yet. He was unaware that he was a father.

“What’s wrong Leaf?” Jaxon looked concerned. He knew bad things were happening. He could sense it. Her tears scared him.

“Uncle Jaxon!” Little Darling came scampering in. She climbed onto the bed and hugged into him. “Mama died!” She cried into his skin. “Mommy Smidge said she got hurt bad!”

Leaf chocked out a sob. “She was murdered Jaxon. We’re not sure by who. I’m so sorry.” She hugged her mate and held him. She was terrified that the stress would make him miscarry. They all knew four months wasn’t long enough for a sprite or trolling.

Jaxon sobbed and held his young niece close. “I’m so sorry sweet girl. Where is your mommy and daddy?” He looked worried. He knew Smidge was going to be very upset and she was pregnant too. His heart was broken. His sister was all he had left. He had lost another younger sister years earlier, his parents, and now Darling. He knew that her children and his children would be a legacy to their family, but it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

“We’re here Jaxon.” Jadice came in. He had Smidge’s hand. Their children were with them. He walked over to him and looked up at the bed. “We came to tell you, but our little sprite beat us to it.” He rubbed his face of tears.

Smidge was crying hard. Once they were by Jaxon’s bed, she turned to Jadice and buried her face into his skin. She was shaking. Darling was so special, and her heart was crushed.

Leaf pulled Smidge in for a hug and held her. She rubbed her back and dried her tears. “I’m so sorry Smidge and Jadice. If there is anything, we can do for you two, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Uncle Jaxon needs to rest.” Smidge sniffled and looked up at Leaf. “Otherwise, I would ask for a babysitter until the funeral is arranged.

“I’m going to stay with uncle Jaxon. He needs me.” Little Darling sniffled and put her thumb into her mouth.

“Take them over to Creek, Branch, or Peppy’s. I’m sure any of them would happily watch over the little ones.” Jaxon sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. “I’m sorry for your loss.” He rubbed Little Darling’s back. “I’ll keep this little one. I think she’ll have a tantrum if you try to take her right now.”

“Thank you, Jaxon.” Jadice gave him a hug. He left with his family. They had to do the unthinkable. They had to bury the sweet fairy that had filled their lives with joy and love for over three years. It wasn’t fair.

Leaf watched them go, and then snuggled into bed with Jaxon. She held him and Little Darling close. She sobbed inconsolably. She couldn’t help but fall in love with Darling after all her antics the last three years. She was going to be missed.

Jaxon pressed into Leaf and cried with her. He held his niece close and ran his hand through her hair. He had no plans of letting her go any time soon.

Little Darling cried with her aunt and uncle. She didn’t understand death, but she knew her parents, aunt, and uncle were all sad, so she had to be sad too.

An hour later, everyone gathered to say goodbye to Darling. Jaxon didn’t go down there, but he did move to sit by the edge of the tree. He had Little Darling in his arms and Leaf by his side. He watched as they laid his sister to rest. He began to sing, feeling his heart squeeze. It wasn’t going to be with same without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Jaxon sings. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOjZomB6Mio


	7. This Means War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Legacy attacks Queen Bee’s kingdom.

Just a few days later, a large group of dark fairies approached Queen Bee’s fairy tree. A warrior fairy drew a bow and arrow and took aim. She released the arrow and watched it hit Prince Bronze in the chest. The young prince let out a gurgled scream. He collapsed to the ground and struggled to breathe. His lung had been penetrated.

King Guy Diamond wasn’t far from his son. He ran over to him and picked him up. He got hit several times by a bunch of arrows. One hit him in the heart. He collapsed and died instantly.

Prince Bronze had also been hit by a few arrows. He died with his daddy.

Prince Gold got up and ran away from them. He was scared. He screamed when Queen Bee hurried over and picked him up.

Queen Bee had seen her son and husband as they were attacked and killed. She grabbed her young son and hurried for the fairy tree. She screamed for everyone to go into the bunker. She had a hideout, that Branch helped her make several years earlier. It laid under the tree and was protected by the massive roots of the fairy tree. She put Prince Gold down inside of the bunker and held him. Tears ran down her cheeks. “Stay here baby. I need you to be safe.” She kissed his cheek, and then hurried back out. She needed to prepare for war.

Prince Gold screamed when she left him. He tried to follow, but he was stopped by his grandma Goldie. He arched his back and screamed angrily. “Mama!”

“You have to say with me sweetheart. I know it’s scary, but if you go out there, you will get hurt too.” Mama Goldie held her grandson and ran her hand through his long yellow hair. She had witnessed the brutal murder. Tears ran down her cheeks. King Guy Diamond was her eldest born child. She was devastated.

The sick, pregnant, young, and old were escorted to the bunker. Those who were able to fight, stayed above ground to fight the dark fairies.

Jaxon was carried down to the bunker and laid down in a bed. He gasped when he saw Leaf leave. “Oh my god, no!” He tried to get up but was pinned down by Branch. “She can’t go out there!” He didn’t want her killed.

“You have to stay here. I’ll stay with you to protect the children. Please rest. Your babies need you safe.” Branch looked up when Stream came in with Basil. He wanted to fight, but he knew Basil would want to fight too. He needed to keep his mate inside the bunker and watch their children.

“I’m going to kill them! They killed Guy!” Basil was fighting Stream and struggling. He wanted to tear the dark fairies to shreds.

“You can’t go fight Basil! You’re heavily pregnant!” Stream pinned him down next to Jaxon. “Stay here and help Branch with the kids.” He gave his mates a kiss, and then hurried outside to help with the fight.

“Keep our babies safe.” Sassafras kissed his mates, and then joined Stream outside.

“I will.” Branch kissed his mates and then held Basil’s hand, so he didn’t bolt. He kept a firm hold of him. He didn’t want to lose all of his mates. He was petrified that he would never see Stream or Sassafras ever again.

Jadice led Smidge and their children into the bunker. He gave his mate a kiss, and then hurried to join them outside.

Smidge kissed him back and watched him go. She walked over to Jaxon and sat down with him. She looked angry but knew that her unborn trollings wouldn’t be safe if she fought. She snuggled into Jaxon and cried. She didn’t want to lose Jadice too.

Dr. River came in with Blizzard, Darling’s daughter, Ice, and Mercy. She sat down by Smidge and Jaxon. She rubbed Smidge’s back soothingly.

Darling’s daughter ended up being named Joy. Dill had been given the honor of naming his biological daughter. He named her Joy, because Darling had brought everyone so much joy during her life. She was tucked next to Blizzard in Dr. River’s hair. She was sleeping.

Dill hurried in and sighed in relief when he saw Dr. River. “Is Joy alright?” He was a good daddy and had been helping with diaper changes and had been making meals for Dr. River and her family. He had explained that Darling seduced him one day when he was out patrolling, and he didn’t think he caused her pregnancy. He was more then happy to help raise Joy though. He was a proud daddy.

“Yes Dill, Joy is just fine.” Ice looked tense. He wanted to help, but he was ordered to go below ground.

Mercy made sure her family was alright, and then turned and hurried outside to help fight. She wanted the colony safe.

Dill followed Mercy outside to help. He had a determined look on his face.

Once everyone who needed to be below ground were down there, the entrance was locked and secured. Queen Bee made sure everyone had a weapon and gave firm orders to attack. 

“Where is Love?!” Branch noticed that Love wasn’t with them. He scrambled around the bunker and checked all the crevasses and corners. Love was a naughty hybrid and loved to play hide and go seek. He couldn’t find her. His heart raced as he searched for the little bean.

Love had hidden in her home when everyone began to scramble around. She fell asleep in her hiding spot. She was blissfully unaware of the danger she had put herself in.

Branch tried to leave the bunker but realized that it wasn’t just locked in the inside, it was locked in the outside too. He cursed and went towards the secret entrance. He really didn’t want to use it, but he had to get Love. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to the little one. He was stopped by Smidge. He looked down at her and teared up. “I have to get Love.”

“If you go out there, they will know about this entrance. She’s a really good hider. She’ll be alright.” Smidge was just as worried about Love as Branch was, but if he left the bunker, he put the entire bunker’s occupants at risk. She took Branch’s hand and led him towards the main area of the bunker.

“She won’t be alright.” Branch cried as he was led away from the secret entrance. Love was a doll, and so sweet. He didn’t want to think of the possibility of her being killed. He knew the chances of her making it out alive was slim.


	8. Lots Of Bloodshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls and fairies of the fairy tree must protect their home.

After Queen Bee assured that the bunker was locked, blocked and protected by Creek, Stream, Sky, and Poppy, she rushed towards her husband. She had her own bow and arrows ready. She shot any dark fairies she saw on sight. She was pretty sure both were dead, but she wanted to check Bronze. Once she thought it was safe to do so, she rolled Guy Diamond off of Bronze and checked both his pulse and Bronze’s pulse. She didn’t find one. She wiped a few tears away and readied her bow and arrows. She shot a few more dark fairies, before an arrow hit her in the throat. She gurgled a scream and grabbed one more arrow. She aimed it and released it towards Queen Legacy. She saw that she hit her. She stumbled towards the tree, knowing that Serenity was hiding nearby. She didn’t make it far, before collapsing. She suffocated in her own blood.

Queen Legacy was hit in the abdomen. She pulled the arrow out and took aim towards Jadice. She released the arrow and smirked when it hit him in the chest. She was bleeding internally, but that didn’t matter to her. She pulled out another arrow and aimed it towards Clarity next. She hit her in the shoulder.

Jadice collapsed and died. He did manage to kill a couple of fairies, before Queen Legacy hit him.

Clarity yelped in pain. She went to go hide, now that she was injured. She left the arrow in her shoulder. She was angry that her brother and sister in law were dead.

Sparkle Ruby rushed towards Queen Legacy and stabbed her in the belly. She growled angrily as she stabbed the dark queen repeatedly. “You killed my brother!!!”

Queen Legacy gave Sparkle Ruby a good fight, but in the end, she succumbed to the stab and arrow wounds. A maniacal smile was fixed on her face as she took her last breath.

Their leader was dead, but it didn’t matter to the other dark fairies. They continued to fight. Sassafras was the next victim. He was shot in the head by a young male. He collapsed and died instantly. He had managed to kill several before he was killed.

Biggie found Alu and grabbed her by the arm. “Your daughter is in a coma! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Alu screamed and stabbed Biggie angrily. A fight followed between the two, until Biggie snapped her neck. He didn’t want to kill her, but he had to in order to live. He had to live for his babies. He collapsed onto the ground and groaned. He was alive, but in a lot of pain.

Dill ran over to Biggie and picked him up. He was heavy, but Dill managed to carry him to the fairy tree. Once he got there, he sat Biggie down, and then rejoined the fight. He wasn’t going to stop until the madness stopped.

Peppy killed several dark fairies, before he was shot by a few arrows. He collapsed and quickly bled to death from a severed liver.

Leaf killed several dark fairies as well, before she found the seven-year-old twin dark fairies. She looked at Penelope and Connor. “I can take you two to safety. It’s going to be alright.” She offered her hand.

Penelope laughed at her, and then pulled out a knife. She charged at Leaf and stabbed her in the chest. She yanked down hard and smirked when Leaf fell forward and collapsed.

Connor giggled and rolled Leaf over. He opened her wound up and began to pull out her organs.

Leaf screamed in pain, but it didn’t last long. She died quickly from blood loss.

Sky heard Leaf scream. He went to go check on his sister but was stopped by Creek.

“We need you here to protect the bunker entrance.” Creek looked worried. He had heard that scream and was scared too. He hoped Leaf would make it.

Love also heard the scream. The toddler stretched out and yawned. She was just shy of three but was very smart. She knew that scream was bad. She made her way out of her home and went over to the edge of the tree. She looked down at the war and chaos below. Instead of being scared, she made her way down there. She flew towards the two dark children, Connor and Penelope. She began to sing about a make-believe place. It was a song that Darling taught her. It always soothed her, and in her eyes, all these adults and the two children were having huge temper tantrums. She landed in front of Connor and gave him a hug.

Instead of attacking Love, Connor hugged her back. Her ability to love had made the darkness go away from him. He pulled Penelope to him and hugged her too.

Penelope felt the darkness leave her. She gasped and put her hands to her mouth when she saw Leaf. She remembered doing it, but now she knew that she had done something awful. She picked up Love and hurried towards the fairy tree. She looked scared.

Connor followed her and began shouting that everyone was to stop fighting.

Love’s song was so powerful and full of love, that the darkness had left the dark fairies. They dropped their weapons and looked around. They recalled what they had done and all of them looked confused and remorseful. Especially those who were members of Queen Bee’s colony. When the darkness left, everyone stopped fighting. Everyone looked around in a daze. The darkness had been so strong, that they had done things that they would have never done on their own. They were not sure what to do.

Penelope stopped under the tree and looked around. She held little Love close and startled when Sky walked over to her and grabbed Love. “I’m sorry!” She coward away from Sky.

“Easy does it, kid. You were under control from the darkness. It somehow went away.” Sky checked Love. He was so glad that she was alright. “Did you do this Love?”

“The darkness is bad uncle Sky. I had to fix it.” Love snuggled into him and frowned. She didn’t like when others were mean.

“There are more dark fairies at my mom’s colony. They need rescued…” Connor fell to his knees. “I killed so many fairies…” He wasn’t sure what to do with that thought. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He had been taught to do a lot of bad things. He didn’t remember ever being good.

“We will go find them and rescue them soon. It’ll be alright.” Creek walked over to Connor and pulled him in for a hug. He could see that the boy’s spirit was now kind. He had a feeling that these two children were going to be haunted by their dark past, and were going to need to be taught how to be good, but he already decided he would help them. He reached over and pulled Penelope into a hug too. “I’ve got you.”

With the fight over, the injured and dead were separated. Those who were injured were healed quickly. With everyone safe, the occupants of the bunker were let out and funerals were arranged.

A few hours later, everyone gathered to say goodbye to the ones lost in the war. Jaxon was in a chair but did attend. He cried hard. He was widowed, with eight children, and at least two babies on the way. He was on bedrest and wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and sniffled when he saw that it was Branch. He chocked out a sob. “I need help.”

“I’ll help. It’s going to be alright.” Branch rubbed his back soothingly. Jaxon took good care of Leaf, and he wasn’t going to forget that. He sat down and held Jaxon as he cried. He lost a mate and his triplet sister. His heart was broken too. He was worried about Bliss, but there was already discussion of going to save her with the help of Love. He was so grateful that his little daughter had saved so many.

Smidge was also widowed. She was over with Biggie. He was weak but was going to be alright. He promised he would help her. He was alone too and knew that it hurt.

Poppy watched the entire colony grieve. She had already promised that she would take over as regent in her brother’s place. She hoped that she could make her brother and sister in law proud. She was going to miss them so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Love sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XulvnXo6BJk


	9. Saving Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of fairies and trolls gather to go rescue Bliss and the other dark fairies.

Everyone stayed home that night to get some sleep. Rest didn’t come well for Jaxon. He was surrounded by his worried and confused toddlers, but it plagued the young fairy that he didn’t get to say goodbye to Leaf. He didn’t get to say goodbye to Harper, Darling, or Rose either. He felt like a horrible mate and brother. He ended up waking up in the middle of the night in a pool of sweat. A wash of nausea hit him. He got up out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. He began to get sick in the toilet. He startled when he heard someone come into the bathroom with him. It was Stream. He had spent the night at their home. He wasn’t allowed to be alone since he was on bedrest. “I don’t feel good.”

“It’s going to be alright.” Stream soothed him. He rubbed Jaxon’s back and cringed when he heaved up the rest of his stomach. “Are you having contractions?”

Jaxon finished getting sick and groaned. “No…” He sniffled. “But as stressed as I am, I won’t be surprised if I lose them too.” He cringed and began to cry. He was normally so strong and frisky, but right now he felt weak and vulnerable. He wanted his mate back but knew that she was gone. He held onto the hope that Rose was still alive, but he wasn’t sure if she was ever going to come back. She had left so angry at her family. He wished she didn’t go. He needed her so badly right now. His heart felt crushed and his light aura was dimmed down so that no light showed through. He was a very gloomy little fairy.

“That’s a good sign. Keep your chin up. Those babies need you to stay strong.” Stream wet a cloth and cleaned Jaxon’s face. He knew how stressed Jaxon was. He couldn’t imagine losing all his mates. It had to be so heart breaking. The bed already didn’t feel the same without Sassafras or Bliss. He couldn’t imagine not having Branch and Basil too.

“I don’t feel strong right now.” Jaxon let Stream clean him up. He gasped when Stream pulled him into a hug. He hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. “Please don’t let go.” He needed the skin to skin contact.

“I’ve got you Jaxon. Come on, come sleep with us. You need snuggles.” Stream gently picked Jaxon up and carried him into his bedroom. He laid him down by Branch and snuggled up with him. He held him and ran his hand through Jaxon’s long white hair. He cared deeply for Jaxon and knew that his mates loved him too.

Jaxon cuddled with Stream and began to doze off. He felt better, feeling the warm embrace of Stream and Branch.

As morning rose, everyone got ready to go. Stream decided to stay with Basil and Jaxon, to help with the children. Branch gathered everyone who was going at Lily and began helping them onto his tokami. He had Love on his shoulders. She was coming with, to help break the darkness from the remaining dark fairies. He hoped it would work again. He had learned from Sky that she had sang right before the curse was broken. He knew a great song and planned to sing it all the way there so that Love would know the lyrics of the song by the time they got there. It was a song that he had learned from Queen Bee years earlier. As the last fairy and troll got on top of Lily, he mounted her and began to sing as she traveled through the forest.

Love listened to her father and smiled. She put her hands on his cheeks and giggled. “Daddy needs to sing more.”

“I agree with you Love.” Sky smiled at his niece. It was so nice hearing Branch sing. He sounded just like his identical twin, but he thought Branch was a better singer.

Branch continued to sing as Connor and Penelope pointed the way towards their mother’s colony. He held hands with the young fairies. They seemed so lost but had behaved their first night with Creek, Sky, and Poppy. They had a long way to go, but he was confident that the twins would make a complete turnaround with time.

When they saw the tree, Branch smiled up at Love and stopped singing. “You’re turn sweet girl. Start singing to your hearts content.”

Love nodded and giggled. She began to sing the song that her daddy taught her on the way over to Queen Legacy’s colony. She squealed in delight when she saw her mama Bliss. She jumped off of Branch and flew towards her as fast as her little wings would let her go.

Bliss met her halfway and hugged the tiny hybrid tightly. “Love! You’re here with daddy? Oh, my goodness, I remember everything. This was awful!” She didn’t want to let the little one go. “I’m so proud of you for helping.” She knew the little one was special and was so glad that her love made the darkness go away.

With everyone cured of the darkness, everyone began to gather the once dark fairies, and began to lead them home. There was hope now that the darkness was gone forever, and if it did come back, there was a way to destroy it with minimal death. Love was a gift, and they planned on cherishing and loving her for the rest of her days. She really was a miracle worker, and now everyone could go back to living normal lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Branch and Love sing. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators! I have used this one before but it is perfect for this chapter. <3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBUe9PXNnqU


	10. A Widowed Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge struggles to adjust after losing both of her mates.

All the families struggled to adjust to life without the mates that they had lost. Smidge was having a really hard time. She had lost both of her mates in just a few days’ time. She stayed with Biggie and they helped each other with their kids for the next two days. 

Blossom had awakened from her coma and was now home. She was unable to move anything below her neck and didn’t feel much at all. She was propped gently in bed so she could watch what was going on. Biggie had been shown how to exercise her. Only time would tell if she would be able to walk again. She watched her siblings and Smidge’s children play. She wanted to join them. She teared up and sniffled. “Play…”

“I know you want to play princess. I’m so sorry.” Biggie walked over and sat down beside her. He caressed her cheek and moved her arms gently. He was worried about her. He hoped she could walk again. He didn’t want his little girl to struggle.

Smidge watched the kids play from a chair. She teared up when she felt a contraction. She closed her eyes and stifled out a sob.

“Mama?” Ginger walked over and looked up at her mama. She looked worried. “Are you okay?”

Biggie heard the sob. He stood up and walked over to his grieving friend. He picked her up and held her. He knew she was struggling. “It’s going to be alright Smidge.”

Smidge hugged into Biggie and sniffled. She rested her hand on her belly. “He won’t get to meet his babies.”

All the toddlers came over and looked up at Smidge with worried expressions. Smidge rarely cried, but she had done a lot of it lately.

“Are you in labor Smidge?” Biggie looked worried. He knew she needed to go to the medical pod if she was in labor. Her life was at risk if she tried to do it without assistance.

Smidge sniffled and nodded. “I think so.” She widened her eyes when Biggie started to shake and scramble around. “You’re still recovering from the war! Calm down! I just had the first contraction…”

Mr. Dinkles watched on and blinked a few times. “Mew…”

“I need to protect her.” Biggie complained to Mr. Dinkles. He tucked Blossom into his hair and gathered all the toddlers. He began leading them to the medical area. “I know your labor just started, but we have a bunch of little ones to get to the medical pod too.” He didn’t let Smidge go. He was so worried about her.

Smidge smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder. He was her best friend, and she was glad he was helping her. She wasn’t sure what she would have done if he didn’t insist on her moving in. Her tiny smile turned back into a frown during the next contraction. She closed her eyes and breathed through the pain.

Once at the medical area, Biggie gently sat Smidge down in a bed. He gave her a gentle hug, and then led the toddlers towards Poppy, Creek, and Sky’s home. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea to have so many little ones running around while Smidge was in labor.

Smidge hugged him back and watched him leave. She rolled onto her side and began to sob inconsolably. She wasn’t sure if he was going to come back to the medical area or not. She looked up when Dr. Plum walked over. “I want Jadice…”

“I’m so sorry Smidge.” Dr. Plum sat down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly. She saw that there was some blood between Smidge’s legs. She spread her legs and checked to see how far she was in labor. She noticed that labor just started. She grabbed a blanket and tucked the little mama with the blanket. “I’m going to go get Selene, so she can heal you. I’ll be right back.” She hurried out the door and ran towards Selene’s home.

Smidge cringed when Dr. Plum left. She cried into her hands. She was all alone and didn’t want to be alone. She cried out in pain when the next contraction came. She was terrified. She watched the entrance to the medical area for what felt like an eternity, until Biggie came back. She reached up towards him and sobbed. “You left me!”

“Oh Smidge, I’m so sorry. I’m here.” Biggie hurried over to her and hugged her. “Please don’t cry…”

Smidge hugged into him and held onto him tightly. She whimpered during the next contraction. “I’m so scared…”

“I know you are Smidge.” Biggie ran his hand through her long hair. He was worried about her. He didn’t want anything to happen to her.

Dr. Plum returned with Selene. She walked over and looked down at Smidge. “Do you want us to cut the babies out, or would you like to try pushing the babies out?”

Selene gave Smidge a warm smile. She knew the young dwarf troll was scared and grieving. It wasn’t a good combo. She hoped that labor and delivery went smoothly for her.

Smidge sniffled and looked up at Dr. Plum. She recalled her lost baby and thought for a few minutes. She had wanted surgery then, and the baby hadn’t survived that long after he was born. She didn’t want to miss that again. “I’ll push these two out.” She didn’t want to miss out on anything this time.

“You’re so brave Smidge.” Biggie looked worried, but he respected her decision. He hoped everything went smoothly for her.

“Alright, I’ll get ready for their arrivals.” Dr. Plum got ready for the babies. She suspected twin dwarves.

Selene held Smidge’s hand and smiled. “They’re going to be so cute…”

Smidge sniffled and squeezed Selene’s hand. “I hope one looks like daddy Jadice…” She cried when she mentioned her mate. She wished he was here to watch his babies being born.

Biggie held Smidge’s free hand and dried her tears with his free hand. “You can do this Smidge.”

An hour later, Smidge bared down and pushed. She cried out in agony as the first baby began to emerge. She reached down and touched the head as it came out. “Oh god, it hurts!”

“You’re doing so well.” Dr. Plum got ready to catch the baby. She caught him when he was born. He was a mini version of his daddy, with troll like hair. He began crying as Dr. Plum cleaned him. “He looks just like his daddy.”

“Look what you did!” Selene praised Smidge. She healed her right away so she didn’t lose too much blood. She could see that Smidge tore a little bit. She got ready to catch the second baby. “The next one is in a hurry. I see hair.”

Biggie felt faint. He didn’t do well with blood. He focused on Smidge’s face. He ran a cool cloth over her face and whispered that she was a very brave little mama.

Smidge looked at her son and sniffled. “He looks so much like his daddy.” She breathed hard and bared down. She hollered in pain as a little girl emerged. She was yellow like her, with light green hair and light green wings. The dwarf sized girl cried as Selene cleaned her up. “They came right out.” She looked relieved. She was so sore, but they had been worth it. “I think I’m done…” She sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “Cherish and Treasure, because I will cherish the memories that Jadice and Darling gave me and treasure the life and love that they gave me.” She teared up and cried. She was going to miss her mates so much.

Dr. Plum got Cherish clean and gently sat him down on Smidge’s chest. She helped get him set up to nurse. “I’m so proud of you Smidge.”

“You did a great job.” Selene made sure she was healed of tears, and then gently set Treasure up to nurse. “They’re so beautiful.”

“Jadice and Darling would be proud.” Biggie sniffled and dried Smidge’s tears as they came. He had no plans of ever being Smidge’s mate, but he was going to help her through this hard time, just like she was already helping him through his rough time. He was so glad that the birth went smoothly for her.

Smidge sniffled and looked at her babies as they nursed. “I love you two very much. You have brothers and sisters that are going to love and protect you. I love you Cherish and Treasure.”


	11. Beautiful Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose makes her return.

The next morning, Rose approached the fairy tree. She had only been gone a week and a half, but she could tell right away that something was off. It was still the early morning hours, and no one was outside. She hurried into Jaxon and Leaf’s home and frowned when she found it empty. Her heart raced as she looked around for someone to explain to her what was going on. She feared that her family had killed Jaxon and Leaf because of the decision that her and her mates had made. She startled when Poppy grabbed her and hugged her tightly. “Poppy!” She smiled at her sister and hugged her back. “Where is Jaxon and Leaf?!” She could see that her older sister was gray. It had her very worried.

Poppy held her sister and cried. “The colony was attacked while you were gone. Leaf was killed. Jaxon is with Branch, Basil, Stream, and Bliss.” She sniffled and looked into her sister’s eyes. “Dad was also killed. We lost several fairies and trolls…” She began to explain what all happened. She knew Rose missed a lot.

Rose faded gray when Poppy informed her of all the losses. She hugged into her older sister and cried. She was mad at her family, but she didn’t think all that would happen in such a short amount of time. She just needed to get away from them for a little while. “I’m so sorry I left. I should have been here to help.”

“It’s alright. I know what you’re going through. Dad was very protective of me too.” Poppy sniffled and took her hand. “Jaxon is a mess. He needs to know you’re still alive.” Poppy led her toward Branch’s home. “He is on bedrest. He almost lost his babies.”

“My poor Jaxon.” Rose let go of Poppy’s hand once they were near Branch’s home. She went in and saw Jaxon in the dining area. He was snacking on a dried piece of apple. She hugged into him tightly and sobbed. “I should have never left. I’m so sorry!”

Jaxon sat the apple slice down and hugged Rose back tightly. He sobbed as he held her. “My Rose! Oh my god, you’re OK!” He cried hard. “Leaf died trying to protect the colony…”

Poppy stepped in and watched her sister. She felt her heart sink. Rose never got to say goodbye to Leaf or Peppy. She felt bad for her little sister. She was also ticked that she had left in the first place. She had scared everyone.

“I’m so sorry for scaring you. I’m here. I won’t leave again.” Rose sniffled and put her hand on Jaxon’s belly. “I heard you almost lost the babies. Are you little ones giving daddy a hard time?” She rubbed his belly gently. She was so worried about him and the little ones.

“Darling hit me in the belly. I think it caused the bleeding I had about a week ago. I’ve had some spotting since. I’m worried that all the stress I am in will make them come early. I don’t want them to die…” Jaxon sniffled as he held her. He was beyond ecstatic that she was still alive. “I don’t want you to leave again. You scared me so much…”

“I promise I won’t leave again.” Rose kissed him all over and sniffled. “I’m here Jaxon. I’ve got you.” 

“You better not. I had nightmares that those dark fairies got a hold of you and tore you to shreds.” Poppy shuddered at the thought. “Dad says you look just like mom. He was worried to death about you…”

“I don’t even want to think about Rose dying.” Jaxon shuddered at the thought and hugged Rose again tightly. He didn’t want to let her go any time soon. He felt very clingy.

“I stayed hidden for the most part. I tried to stay safe.” Rose snuggled up with Jaxon and ran her hand through his long white hair. She could feel that his heart was pounding hard in his chest. She took the apple slice that he was eating and fed it to him. “I heard you’re on bedrest. I’m going to take good care of you.” She planned on spoiling him. She didn’t mean to leave him and cause him extra heartache.

“I’m going to make sure everyone knows you are home. I’m glad you’re OK.” Poppy hugged Rose, and then headed out to go talk to everyone. She was relieved.

Jaxon ate the apple slice and looked at his mate. He stole a kiss since Poppy walked out. He saw Branch out of the corner of his eye. “Branch, Stream, Basil, and Bliss have been taking good care of me.”

Branch had been watching. He was both relieved and sad that Rose was back. He had just asked Jaxon the night before if he would join them as their mate. Jaxon had accepted, but he was worried now that Rose would be upset and not want to join too. He had been one of the ones she was frustrated with, because he was very protective of her and had yelled at her for not waiting a little longer to mate. He remembered the day she was born, even though he was only four when she came into the world. He didn’t want her to die like Lily had. She was so beautiful, and he didn’t want the pretty Rose to die.

Rose looked over at Branch and glared at him. “I bet he has. I see that love bite on your shoulder. Have they been mating with you when you should be resting?!” She fused her brows, which made her look extra livid.

“Only kisses and love bites Rose. I know that my babies are at risk. I wouldn’t mate. You know I’ve mated with them before. It’s why I accepted becoming mates with them, yesterday…” Jaxon looked worried. “If you still want to be with me, they have to be part of the package too.” He hoped she understood. He needed the love right now, and Branch had especially done a lot for him the last week.

“You’re so protective Rose. I love it.” Branch smiled and walked closer. “I wouldn’t mate with him right now. Not really in the mood for that. Just lots of snuggles, kisses, and love bites. Basil actually left that mark. He can be pretty frisky.”

“I’m going to kick Basil’s ass.” Rose snuggled with Jaxon and glared at Branch. “I accept joining all five of you under one condition. I’m allowed to mate. I don’t like the control that my family has tried to inflict upon me. I’m an adult and I’m capable of making my own decisions.”

“I accept your terms, obviously.” Jaxon kissed her and then took another bite of the dried apple.

“I’ll ease up.” Branch chuckled and sat down beside them. “I’m glad you came home safe.” He hugged Rose to him and started to cry.

“I heard Sassafras passed away too. I’m so sorry for your loss.” Rose held Branch and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Jaxon chocked up and began to cry again. He snuggled up with them both. He was still struggling too.

Branch cuddled with them and sniffled. He was glad Rose joined them. They all needed each other right now.


	12. A Loving Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose shows Jaxon just how protective she is of him.

It took a couple of weeks for everyone to readjust to life without their mates and to become acclimated to having Poppy as regent, until Gold was old enough to take over as the rightful king. Life seemed to move on, and everyone was moving forward. Jaxon was feeling much better but was warned he needed to stay on bedrest until the end of his pregnancy, to better the chances of his babies making it to term. He was now just over five months pregnant and was very restless. He couldn’t stand holding still. He ended up getting up one morning and went to play wrestle with his young son, Oasis. He didn’t think it would be a big deal, since the little one was two and wasn’t very strong yet.

Rose caught him playing with his son. She walked over and grabbed him by the ear. She led him towards the bedroom and helped him back into bed. “What were you doing?! You were told to stay in bed for the safety of your sprites!”

Jaxon groaned as he was led towards the bed. He laid down and crossed his arms. “I’m bored and I feel fine. I’m not bleeding anymore. Branch has me on medicine that is helping. I’m fine.”

“Dr. River said you need to say on the bed as much as possible. You’re only suppose to get up to go to the bathroom and to come to the table at dinner time. I’m feeding you breakfast and lunch. You’re supposed to be sitting and staying! What you just did was not sitting and staying!” Rose shook her finger at him and turned to his belly. “Kick daddy in the ribs and tell him off for not listening. Mama gives you permission.”

Jaxon grumbled that he was not to be tamed. He groaned when he felt a foot jab him in the diaphragm. “One of them took you seriously. Oh my god, that smarts…” He glared at her and huffed. “You just wait until you’re pregnant. You’ll pay.”

“What did he do now?” Branch came in with a cup of tea. It was time for Jaxon’s medicine. He helped him up and gently handed him the ceramic mug so he could drink it.

Rose whispered that she was pretty sure she was pregnant. She sighed and looked at Branch. “He was play wrestling with Oasis.”

“Someone is pregnant and hormonal.” Jaxon grumbled before he began to drink the tea. He glared at Rose when she poked his belly. “You’re going to make them kick me again.”

“Yes, you are very pregnant and hormonal.” Branch chuckled and took the mug when Jaxon was done. He took care of it and returned. He hugged Rose from behind and whispered that she was naughty for poking his belly.

Rose rubbed Jaxon’s belly and giggled when Branch hugged her from behind. She snuck a small kiss from him and gave him a dreamy look.

“Basil! Come tame your mate!” Jaxon glared at Branch. He knew the look Rose was giving Branch. She wanted to mate, but he wasn’t allowed to do that. He didn’t think any of them should, since he couldn’t.

Basil came in and smiled at his mates. “Which one?” He grabbed Rose and pulled her in for a kiss. “This one?”

“What’s going on in here?” Stream came in and chuckled when he saw how grumpy Jaxon looked. “Are they teasing you again?”

“Yes…” Jaxon sulked and glared at Basil.

Bliss came in and looked between them. She giggled when she noticed that Basil had an erection. “I don’t think Basil is going to help you Jaxon. He’s in a mood.”

Branch smacked Basil’s butt. “Behave yourself.” He rubbed his member as it began swelling up too.

Rose giggled and ran her hand along Basil’s member. “I don’t mind if he is in a mood.”

Basil moaned and laid her on the bed. He was done waiting. He wanted to mate with the pretty Rose. He rubbed her vulva gently and growled when Jaxon tried to move his hand away. He gave Jaxon a love bite, and then pushed his member into Rose. He began to pound her and lamented that he was too round to kiss her while mating. He pulled Branch in for a kiss since he couldn’t kiss her.

Jaxon growled and turned over in the bed. He couldn’t do that. He wanted it badly. “Not fair…”

Branch kissed Basil hungrily, and then let go of him and looked at Jaxon. “Stop sulking.” He rubbed Jaxon’s back and kissed him along his back. “There are other ways to show affection and give pleasure without actually mating, you know.” He rolled Jaxon over and began rubbing his member gently. He smirked when he saw it swell up in his hands. “That’s it…” He took Jaxon’s member into his mouth and began to suckle gently.

Jaxon moaned loudly and grasped Branch’s hair. He shivered in delight and whispered that that felt so good.

Stream groaned and rubbed his swollen member. He turned to Bliss and smirked. “You’re mine.” He grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. He began rubbing her vulva tenderly.

Bliss moaned and kissed him hungrily. She purred and rubbed his member gently. “I’m all yours…” She moaned when he repositioned her and began to pound her roughly. She moaned loudly. 

Rose moaned and moved her hips with Basil’s hips. She held his hips and shivered in delight. “I love all of you very much.” She shuddered with pleasure as Basil pounded her deeply.

Basil moaned loudly and pushed deeper. He was very pleased. He held Rose close as he filled her with his cum. “Rose is very tight and feels like heaven.” He pulled out and moved so he could kiss her.

Branch moved so he was over Jaxon and pushed down, so Jaxon filled him. He was mindful of Jaxon’s belly. His member throbbed as he thrust his hips. He moaned in pleasure.

Jaxon moaned loudly and whispered that that felt very good. He couldn’t help but move his hips with Branch’s hips. He was very pleased and didn’t want this to stop. He loved his mates and wouldn’t have this any other way.


	13. Tough Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxon experiences a scare.

Jaxon and his family continued to mate for an hour, until Basil got a little too rough fingering Jaxon’s hole and felt a gush of fluids on his fingers. The color left his face. “Oops…”

Jaxon’s eyes widen. He sank back in the bed and frowned. “Oh no…” He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. “That was my water breaking.” He teared up and put his hand over his face. He began to cry. “They’re going to be premature. Oh my god…”

Branch was in Stream when it happened. He pulled out of his mate and checked Jaxon over. His heart was racing. “Deep breaths Jaxon.” He got ready for the arrival of the babies. He looked worried. He knew they were premature.

Stream was in Rose. “I’ll take the kids to Sky’s.” He pulled out and went to take the kids to Sky, Poppy, and Creek’s home. He had a worried expression on his face. 

Bliss and Rose got up and hurried after Stream to help. Both were flushed and looked worried. They hoped the babies were OK.

“I was too rough.” Basil cried into his hands. “I’m so sorry Jaxon.” He felt guilty.

Jaxon sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. “They’ll be OK. They have to be OK.” He got up and headed for the bathroom. He held his belly as he relieved his bladder. He wasn’t having contractions yet, but he knew they would come in the next few hours. If he was lucky, they would have another day or two in his womb before labor started. He winced as more fluid dribbled onto the ground. “Yep, definitely broken…” He was so worried about his babies. Once he was done, he headed back to the bed. He sniffled and hugged into Basil. He knew Basil didn’t mean to break his water. He frowned, feeling a contraction. “I was hoping I wouldn’t go into labor yet, but I guess they’re coming now. I was hoping they would wait a day or two.”

Branch rubbed Jaxon’s back. “You can do this Jaxon. You’re strong. They’re your kids. They’ll be alright.”

Basil hugged Jaxon and put his hand on Jaxon’s belly. “I’m sorry babies.” He hoped they were ready enough to survive.

Jaxon snuggled up with Basil and held him. He wasn’t mad at him. “It was an accident Basil.” He swallowed hard when another contraction came. “I’m definitely in labor.”

Rose came back in. She sat by Jaxon and kissed him. “I should have stopped our nonsense. I was having too much fun.”

Stream came in after Rose. “If Jaxon’s water broke, they were probably coming soon anyway.” He had been in and out of the medical area a lot and had learned more then a few things about labor and deliver from his sisters, Dr. Plum, and Dr. River.

“It’s true. Usually by the time the water is vulnerable to breaking, the baby is not far from delivery.” Branch knew more then Stream did. He was in there constantly to help with medicine. “The babies would have come in the next day or two anyway. Don’t beat yourself up Basil.”

Jaxon laid on his side and sighed softly. “I just hope they’re OK.”

Bliss came in and sat a few cloths and a bowl of cold water down by the bed. She sat down and put a cold wet cloth on Jaxon’s forehead. “You can do this Jaxon. You’re so strong.”

Jaxon nodded and took Rose’s hand. He held her hand for the next hour as the contractions got closer and closer together. When the urge to push came, it only took a few good pushes for the first baby to arrive. The first baby was white, with emerald green markings like Jaxon’s markings. She had blue green wings and white hair. She struggled to breathe as Branch stimulated her. Jaxon watched on with wide eyes. “She’s so tiny…” He was very worried about her. She was clearly Sassafras’ baby and one of his last babies. He frowned, seeing that her arm was bent at an odd angle. “I think she is the baby that Darling hit…” He helped Branch rub her and groaned when he felt the urge to push. “Her arm looks like it had been broken.” He bared down and pushed.

Branch rubbed and patted her bottom. He held her upside down by her legs and patted her back. “Come on sweetheart. I know you’re a little early, but you can do it.”

The little Sassafras baby gurgled and sputtered, before letting out soft cries.

“That’s a good girl.” Rose helped Branch clean her. “You fight and live for us.” She had tears in her eyes.

Bliss got ready to catch the second baby. When Jaxon got her out, she sat her down in her lap and began rubbing her. She was dark blue like Biggie, with long arms and legs, white hair, and white wings. She had a red eye patch over her right eye. “Biggie threw you a girl Jaxon.” She smiled when the little preemie began to cry. “A little fighter.” She began cleaning her up.

Stream helped clean the little one. “She’s very cute.”

Basil had a hold of Jaxon. He held him and listened as the babies let out soft cries. Tears ran down his cheeks. “Thank god they’re alive.” He still felt awful for causing Jaxon’s water to break.

Jaxon gently took the babies and set them up to nurse. He noticed they were struggling a bit, but he got them set up. “I’ve got you little ones. I’m sorry you came a little early. Thank you for not coming too early. You scared me a few weeks ago.” He sniffled and smiled softly. “Your names are Bella and Zoe.”

“Beautiful names for beautiful girls. I’m so proud of you.” Rose kissed him and ran her hand through his long white hair. She watched Bella as she nursed. Her arm didn’t look right, but she was sure when she was a little older and stronger the arm could be fixed. If she lost it, she was sure Firefly could help her. The little trolling had one arm and got around just fine. She hoped if that happened Bella had control of her hair. It was going to help her out in the long run.


	14. The Big Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggie finds out about Zoe.

Later that afternoon, after Jaxon had time to rest and was cleaned up from the afterbirth, he carried his newborn preemies over to see Biggie and Smidge. He poked his head in and smiled. “I’ve got a huge surprise for you Biggie. He walked over to Biggie and gently sat Zoe down in Biggie’s lap, and then sat down by Smidge and cradled Bella.

Rose had followed him to make sure that Jaxon got around OK. She was protective of him. She didn’t want him getting hurt from fainting. She knew he was tired but didn’t blame him for wanting to share and show off his beautiful newborns.

Biggie’s eyes got wide as saucers. He picked up Zoe and looked at Jaxon. “Who’s this?!” He looked her over and smiled. “She’s so pretty!” He gushed over her. He loved holding newborns.

Smidge sat up and smiled. “You had them early. Are they alright?!” She looked at Bella and frowned when she saw that the little one’s arm was deformed. She felt her heart ache for the newborn. She had a feeling that the little one had been injured from when Darling punched Jaxon in the belly. “Is the one in your arms OK?!”

“Her name is Zoe. Branch says you mated with me during the drunken party. She’s yours Biggie.” Jaxon smiled at him, and then turned to Smidge. “They’re premature, and they might struggle, but so far they’re proving to be little fighters. I think Bella’s arm might be broken. She’s too young for surgery, so it’ll get fixed later.”

“Poor dear. It doesn’t seem to bother her though.” Rose sat by Jaxon and caressed Bella’s leg. She had already spoiled the newborns with lots of cuddles.

“We mated? I wish I could remember it. We’ll have to do it again, sober. She’s so beautiful. May I help raise her?” Biggie looked hopeful. He missed Amity, even though he was too early and didn’t live long out of his mother’s womb. He hoped he could at least be part of Zoe’s life.

Smidge gapped her mouth open. “Oh my god!” She looked shocked. “You want to mate with him again?!”

“Oh snap!” Mr. Dinkles watched on from Biggie’s shoulder. He was surprised by this development too but did love all the little children. He moved closer and gazed upon the newborn preemie.

“Of course, you may help raise her. You helped make her.” Jaxon chuckled and blushed. “I’m becoming the village favorite. I better be careful. As Branch puts it, I’m a ‘fertile brat.’” He smiled softly. He didn’t mind having all these kids. He missed his family. Especially Darling. He thought about her and teared up. “I wish Darling was here to see them. She would try to steal them and love on them. She was always so good with the children.”

Rose frowned and rubbed Jaxon’s back. She knew he was struggling and couldn’t imagine losing all her siblings. She was glad he had had lots of children. He needed the love and support.

“You make beautiful children Jaxon. I don’t think anyone minds that you’re fertile.” Biggie smiled at him and pulled him in for a gentle hug. “Thank you for sharing her. I love her colors and her name.” He gently put Zoe over his chest and rubbed her back. He loved cuddling with babies. “She’s so tiny. I want to say she’s the smallest I’ve seen, but Smidge has tinier babies.”

Zoe cracked her eyes open and looked up at her daddy Biggie. She grunted and shifted. She scrunched up her face and began to cry. She didn’t like that Bella wasn’t right beside her.

“Uh oh, fussy baby. I think she wants Bella.” Jaxon gently gave Bella to Biggie, so that Bella was beside Zoe. “They don’t seem to like being apart.” He rubbed Zoe’s back soothingly.

“Protective of each other already.” Rose smiled at Jaxon.

Smidge was quiet for a little bit after the mention of Darling. She scooted closer and looked at Zoe. “It’s cute that she got a red eye patch over her eye. She’s going to be a beauty. Might have to be match maker for her when she grows up.” She watched Bella next. “Bella too. She’s got pretty markings.”

Bella snuggled right up to her sister and yawned. She cracked her eyes open and looked up at Biggie. She closed her eyes again and dozed off.

Biggie watched Bella wriggled up to her sister and chuckled when Zoe calmed right down. “That’s so sweet.”

Zoe closed her eyes and snuggled with her twin. She dozed off, content to be with her sister.

“I don’t want to think about them growing up yet. They were just born this morning.” Jaxon eyed Smidge, and then smiled and watched Biggie with the twins. He felt a lot more relaxed knowing that the twins seemed to be alright. He couldn’t wait to see them grow up. He just hoped everything went smoothly for Bella. She didn’t seem to have any other problems other then her arm, but he couldn’t help but worry that she might have received other injuries. He couldn’t help it. He was a protective daddy.


	15. A Biggie Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxon isn’t the only one that has a surprise.

A week later, in the middle of the night, Biggie woke up in a cold sweat. He got up and went to the bathroom. When he was done emptying his bladder, he walked into the kitchen and put wood in the wood stove, on top of the hot coals that were still in there. He began making a cup of tea. He felt pain in his lower abdomen, and thought he was coming down with a bad stomach bug. Once his tea was made, he sat down and sipped on it. He finished it not long after, and then settled down in bed again. He was restless for the next hour, as the cramping pain got worse and worse. He finally got back out of bed. He shook Smidge awake and frowned. “I’m going to the medical area. Please watch my babies.”

Smidge grumbled that she was sleeping, until Biggie said he was going to the medical area. She looked up at him and frowned. “What’s wrong Biggie?”

“I’m not sure. I’m in pain. I’ll be back in a little while.” Biggie headed out the door. He headed straight for the medical area. When he stepped in, he walked over to a bed and sat down. He looked down at Dr. River and teared up. “I’m in so much pain River. I think I’m dying.” He hugged Mr. Dinkles to him and teared up.

“Biggie? This is a surprise. Lay down. I’ll check you over and figure out what’s going on.” Dr. River helped him onto his back. “Where does it hurt?”

Biggie laid down and whimpered in pain. “My lower stomach and back. Feels like the last time I was sick to my stomach, but much, much worse.” He held his large belly and groaned. He was overweight and had been since he was a child. He was starting to think he had eaten too many treats and it was catching up with him.

Dr. River frowned and pressed gently on his belly. She noticed he was enlarged in his lower belly, but he was a chubby fellow. She frowned, fearing it might be a mass. The fairies sometimes got growths that killed them with time. Biggie was so young. He had just turned twenty-four with the rest of the flower children. He was too young to die. She continued checking him over and noticed that he had blood between his legs that ran down his inner thigh. “I’m going to check your baby pod. I think you might be pregnant…”

“I might be what?!” Biggie frowned and put his hand on his belly. He was indeed pregnant and was about to deliver his baby.

Dr. River checked him and found that the baby’s head was right there. “Oh, wow Biggie, you are very pregnant. This appears to be a healthy baby, and it’s coming right now. I want you to bare down like you’re having a bowel movement.”

“If I do that I’ll poop on the bed.” Biggie had a look of horror on his face. “I didn’t know I was pregnant. I wouldn’t have fought in the war!” He whimpered and held tightly to Mr. Dinkles. He was worried about the baby now. He feared that the baby might have been stabbed from when Alu attacked him.

“Mew!” Mr. Dinkles complained. Biggie was squishing him. He wriggled out of Biggie’s grasp and went to investigate what Dr. River was doing. He looked down Biggie’s belly and smiled when he saw hair. “Mew…”

“It’s alright Biggie. I’ll clean up any mess you make.” Dr. River got ready to catch the little one. She wondered if he was having one or if he would have two, like most trolls typically had.

“Alright, if you insist…” Biggie bared down and pushed. He hollered out in pain when the baby’s head emerged. He clenched his fists and teared up. “It hurts!” He bared down again and yelped as the baby came out. He looked down and watched as River cleaned up his baby. “Mr. Dinkles! I had a baby!”

“Mew!” Mr. Dinkles moved closer to look at the baby. He was happy for the newborn.

Dr. River cleaned the little one up. He was light blue with dark blue hands and a dark blue ring around his right eye. He had light green hair and white wings. “I think Jaxon mated with you Biggie. I know these markings all too well.” She gently gave the baby boy to his daddy.

“He’s so cute.” Biggie held his son close and cradled him. He rested his head back and sighed softly. “I feel much better now.” He only had the one baby. “I’m going to name you Wonder. Because I kind of wonder how I didn’t know you existed sooner.” He set up his son to feed. He couldn’t believe he didn’t know he was pregnant. He was in complete shock. “This means Zoe has a full blood brother.” He caressed Wonder’s cheek and smiled at his son.

“He’s very cute Biggie.” Dr. River sat down beside him and watched the baby nurse. “I’m glad you weren’t dying.”

“I’m glad too. I didn’t want to die.” Biggie finished feeding Wonder and put him over his shoulder. He patted his back gently. He smiled when he burped. “Thank you for helping me River.” He rested Wonder onto his chest and watched his son as he cuddled into him. “That’s my good boy. I love you very much.” He couldn’t wait to watch his baby boy grow.


	16. Jaxon Gets His Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as he is up to it, Jaxon gets revenge on his mates.

A couple of weeks later, after the children got settled into bed and Jaxon’s little twins were dropped off at Biggie’s for a visit, Branch, Basil, Bliss, Jaxon, Stream, and Rose got ready for bed. Basil and Bliss were looking quite round in the stomach and were due to have their own newborns soon. They cuddled up to each other and closed their eyes. They were very tired from their pregnancies.

Jaxon wasn’t ready to go to bed yet. He started with Stream. He kissed him along his shoulder and neck. He sank his teeth into his shoulder and growled playfully. His member began to swell up. “All five of you made me submit the last time we mated.” He pinned Stream down and smirked. “You’re going to all pay for that.”

Stream moaned as he was kissed and nibbled on. His own member swelled, and he happily submitted. He had no problem with being the receiving end of Jaxon’s sexual frustrations. He murmured that he was a bad boy and needed to be punished.

Bliss shook her head and rolled onto her side. “You two go ahead. I’m exhausted…” She put her hand on her belly. She wasn’t in the mood to mate. She had been having trouble sleeping lately. She hadn’t told her mates, but some bad things happened while she was with the dark fairies. She had been having nightmares.

“Are you alright Bliss?” Basil snuggled up to her. He wanted to make sure she wasn’t in labor. He was protective of her.

“Yeah, just very tired. Can we just cuddle Basil?” Bliss moved her head closer to his and kissed him.

“Of course, sweetheart. I’m tired too. I’ll spoil you later.” Basil wanted to mate, but for Bliss, he would snuggle. He cradled her the best he could between her swollen belly and his. He listened to Stream’s moans and groaned when his member swelled up. He wanted it but his energy levels were shot.

Rose made sure Bliss was alright, and then turned to Jaxon and smacked his butt. “You’re teasing Basil and Bliss isn’t in the mood.” She looked grumpy.

“They can join if they want but they don’t have to.” Jaxon ran his hands along Stream’s waist, and then pushed his length into him. He began to trust eagerly. A moan escaped him. “That feels so good.”

Stream let out a loud moan and held Jaxon close. “Feels very good…”

Branch bit his bottom lip and rubbed his swelling member. He looked at Rose and groaned. “He’s right. They don’t have to mate.” He hugged into her and kissed her. “Are you not in the mood either?” He was hopeful that she was in the mood.

Bliss leaned into Basil and dozed off. She was just very tired. Sleep hadn’t been easy lately, since she was heavily pregnant. The nightmares didn’t help.

Basil held Bliss and ran his hand through her dark green hair. He was fatigued too. After a few minutes of listening to his mates’ moans, he dozed off as well.

“I’m in the mood. I just want to be fair.” Rose kissed Branch back and ran her hands along his hips. She was still getting use to living with a large polygamous family.

Jaxon murmured that he would get Bliss and Basil later. He had to get Basil back too. Bliss had been the only one that didn’t fuss over him the day the twins were born. He planned to give her lots of snuggles instead. He wrapped his wings around Stream and growled playfully. He gave Stream lots of love bites as he pounded him hard.

Stream moaned loudly and held Jaxon. He was glad that he was feeling better. He whimpered as semen leaked from him and covered his belly. He shuddered in delight. “Jaxon…that feels so good.”

“Stream is a mess. Just a moment dear, I’ve got to clean it up.” Branch wriggled between Jaxon and Stream, and licked Stream’s belly clean.

Rose pulled Branch off and went to get a lick before he got it all. She gasped when Branch smacked her bottom and then pushed into her. She moaned loudly and backed into him. “That’s not fair…”

“All is fair is love and war.” Jaxon had Rose look up and kissed her hungrily. He continued to pump Stream eagerly.

“This is a different position.” Stream had Rose’s belly over his face. He reached up and kissed her belly tenderly. “Pretty Rose…” He moaned Jaxon’s name. He was very pleased.

“Rose is very pretty.” Branch held Rose to him and pumped into her. He moaned her name and held her close.

The four of them mated for a few hours, before settling into bed for the night. All four felt much better.


	17. Nightmare To Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss has a really bad dream.

A couple of days later, Bliss laid down for a nap. Basil joined her. He was tired too. The two snuggled in bed together.

So, the two could get some peaceful sleep, Branch, Stream, Rose, and Jaxon left with the kids with plans of coming home in an hour to check on the two, since they were so close to their due dates. They were given strict instructions to holler for help if they felt contractions.

Not long after they left, Bliss began to toss and turn in her sleep. She whimpered as she had a recall dream. She hugged into Basil and cringed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

During her stay with the dark fairies, Bliss was put in a room with another male fairy. She spent a good portion of her time there in a bed, resting. She fed the babies formula, since Darling had been killed. The night before she was rescued, the male fairy had grabbed the babies, one at a time, and killed them right in front of her. She didn’t react to it, because at that point the darkness made her heart black. Once he was done killing the babies, he turned to Bliss and proceeded to rape her.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Basil woke up feeling Bliss grasp his arm tightly. He loosened her grip and frowned, feeling an intense pain in his belly. He shook Bliss and frowned. “Bliss, you’re having a nightmare.” He groaned and held his stomach. “I’m having a strong contraction.”

Bliss startled awake and looked at Basil with a frightened look on her face. She gasped, feeling a gush of fluids run between her legs. “Basil, my water just broke.” She sat up and gasped when she felt a contraction. “Ow…” She cringed and held her swollen belly.

“You’re having a contraction too?” Basil frowned and went to get up. He held his back and groaned. “Oh my god…” He hollered in pain. “How long were we out?!” He thought he had been asleep through labor, but it had only been thirty minutes since his mates left with the children. He leaned on the wall and whimpered. “I’m in so much pain!”

Bliss frowned and sat up. “They should be home soon. Stay right here Basil. I want you close.” She cringed during the next contraction. She reached down and checked herself. “They have to be home soon. I think I slept through some of this labor.”

Basil squat and bared down. “I’m having the first baby now Bliss!” He didn’t normally panic, but this labor was happening very quickly. He wasn’t expecting it. He startled when he felt a leg. “Shit!” He began to tremble. Breech births scared him, and for good reason. Lily died having Peace. He didn’t want to rest with Peace. He had a family to take care of. He teared up and pushed hard. “The baby has to come out!”

“It’s alright Basil. Don’t panic.” Bliss saw that the baby was coming out alright, even though he was backwards. She watched from where she was at. She was in a lot of pain too. She took deep breaths and glanced at the door. “Branch!” She screamed his name. “Help!” She hollered in pain as she began pushing. “I can’t stop it!!!”

Basil widened his eyes. “You’re pushing too?!” He screamed as loud as he could to get someone’s attention and pushed again. He freed a boy. He was white with turquoise feet and a turquoise eye patch. He had light blue wings and white and light blue hair. He held his son face down and patted his back. “That’s the fastest I’ve ever had a baby!” He was shocked. He smiled when his son began letting out loud cries. “Good boy…”

“They’re in a hurry!!!” Bliss groaned as a little girl came out. She was white with dark green hair and a green eye patch. “No wonder…” She breathed hard. “Jaxon babies. They’re impatient!” She was trying so hard to take light in the stressful situation.

Branch came hurrying in. He had heard the screaming and it worried him. “You’re having them now?!” He looked surprised. “Why didn’t you call me?!” He grabbed cloths and began cleaning the faces of Basil’s baby and then Bliss’ baby. “Rose, Stream, and Jaxon are coming. They have the kids.”

“They didn’t give us much warning Branch!” Basil cringed in pain. He gently sat his son down in his hair and began to push again. “My second one is coming…” He caught the little one as she came out. She was light teal with baby blue hair. She began crying as her daddy rubbed her gently.

“I tried to call you, but they came so fast.” Bliss breathed hard and pushed. She whimpered in pain and grabbed a boy as he was born. He was lavender with two toned green and dark green hair, with capri blue wings. She worked on getting him clean, now that Branch brought over cloths. She sighed in relief when he began letting out cries. “We both delivered so fast. Oh, my goodness…”

Rose came in and gasped when she saw the four babies. “That was fast!” She got to work on helping clean up the little ones.

Jaxon wasn’t far behind her. He smirked, seeing that he managed to impregnant both of them. “They’re so cute.” He helped clean them up. “We should have stayed home. I had a feeling it was going to happen today.”

Stream came in last and began cleaning up the afterbirth. “We weren’t gone that long. I can’t believe we missed it.” He smiled, seeing that one of Bliss’ babies was from him. “Cuties…”

Basil sat down with his twins and began nursing them. “Dash and Sassy. Since he came fast and she’s probably the one that has been kicking my ribs.”

Branch chuckled and caressed his daughter’s cheek. “Are you sure it wasn’t Dash?” He was unaware that Dash came out backwards.

“Dash was breech Branch. I don’t think he was the one kicking his ribs.” Bliss smiled softly. “He got him out though, which was very good.” She was glad that Basil got Dash out. That had been so scary. She checked her newborns over and smiled. “Fern and Archer.” She set them up to nurse. She took a deep breath and breathed out. They may have come fast, but they really wore her out.

“You two are probably exhausted. Get some rest.” Rose helped Stream clean up. She planned on making dinner. She hadn’t had a baby yet, but she could see that Basil and Bliss were exhausted. She stopped and rested her hand on her tiny baby bump. She could feel movement and wasn’t used to it yet. She smiled and looked at Jaxon. He was the father of her pod. She was too far along to be pregnant with Basil, Stream, or Branch’s babies. She was scared but she knew her mates would make sure she got through it OK.

“Feeling kicks?” Jaxon came over and fussed over her belly. He was very excited he helped make Rose’s first baby or babies.

The family all settled down not long after and enjoyed the two new sets of twins. They were glad everyone came out OK and everything went smoothly. The looked forward to a lifetime of love.


	18. Beekeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Penelope make a new friend.

It had been two months since Connor and Penelope joined the fairy tree. They had mostly been hiding and taking lessons from Poppy, Sky, and Creek. Today, Poppy had them outside the tree and was showing them, some foraging areas. She wanted them to prepare for a lifetime of responsibilities. She was proud of how much they had grown since joining the colony. It couldn’t have been easy, since their mother had taught them a lot of bad habits.

Bubbles was out as well and was getting ready to walk to her favorite harvesting spot. She had befriended a colony of honeybees. She provided them with sugar mixed with water. She also planted flower seeds near their hive, so they didn’t have to go as far to collect nectar. She was able to communicate with them through body language. They understood her and she understood them. She loved being the troll beekeeper. The eleven-year-old trolling was smart and had come a long way since joining Smidge’s family three years earlier. She missed Darling but had been managing without her. She was hardly ever home, but Smidge knew where to look if she got worried about her. While she was out, she saw Penelope and Connor. She liked them and wanted to be friends with them. She walked over to them and took Connor’s hand. She led them towards her bees.

“Where is she taking me?” Connor looked worried as he was led away from Poppy. He knew Bubbles was deaf and wasn’t sure how to handle being around her. He was still trying to get use to her. He wasn’t sure how to communicate with her either.

Penelope followed after them. She was protective of her twin brother. She looked back and frowned, seeing that Poppy wasn’t following. She looked worried. She wasn’t sure if they should be out alone or not.

Poppy let Bubbles take them. She knew Bubbles would take good care of them. They needed to get out and play on their own. “Have fun!” She waved to them as they disappeared out of her sight. “I better get ready to bake. I hope she brings back a good-sized chunk.” She headed home to get the wood stove nice and hot.

Bubbles let go of Connor’s hand when she arrived at the beehive. She pointed at the hive, and then at her mouth. She rubbed her belly and licked her lips. She walked over to the hive and stroked each bee as if they were pets. She giggled when one of them licked some of the sweat off her brow. She was soon surrounded by her little bee friends. They loved when she came to visit.

Connor’s eyes widened as he watched Bubbles interact with the bees. He knew bees were almost certainly lethal if they stung. “What do we do Penny? She’s going to get stung!”

“I don’t know Connor.” Penelope put her hands over her eyes and cringed. She had seen plenty of death in her life, but she didn’t wish to ever see it again.

Bubbles let the bees fuss over her and smiled when they slowly calmed down. She shook her bottom and opened her mouth.

Some of the bees landed on a part of the honeycomb and looked at her. They wanted her to take from that spot.

Bubbles grabbed a large chunk from the hive and carried it over to Connor and Penelope. She sat the chunk down and grabbed a small piece. She stuffed it in her month and munched on it. She made happy noises. She loved honey. She looked over at the bees and blew them a kiss. They made her so happy.

Connor’s jaw dropped. Bubbles was completely unharmed and just got a huge chunk of honeycomb. He took a small piece and began to eat some. “This is so good…”

Penelope took a piece too and began to eat it. She gave Bubbles a hug. She liked her new friend already. “Thank you, Bubbles.”

Bubbles hugged her back, and then ate another chunk. She then picked it up and carried it towards the fairy tree. She always shared with her family and friends. She had a huge smile on her face. She was glad she had new friends.

Connor walked with her and held onto her arm. He was glad she shared her experience. He loved honey.

Penelope walked with them and looked around for danger. She wanted to make sure they got back in one piece.

Once she was back, Bubbles took the honey to the main area of the fairy tree. She sat it down and licked her fingers. She smiled when several families came walking over. They all gave her a hug for a chunk of the honey. She smiled as she gave everyone a hug.

Connor and Penelope got to hug everyone too as the families came to collect a chunk of honey. Smiles spread on their faces. They liked being a part of this activity. They hoped Bubbles would invite them often. This was a lot more fun then they ever imagined it would be.

Bubbles smiled when it was Poppy’s turn. She hugged her and looked up at her. She loved all the praise she had been getting lately. Her life really was much better since her parents had abandoned her and Darling found her. She wouldn’t trade this for the world.

“Thank you, Bubbles. I’m going to make something good for you.” Poppy hugged her and then took a chunk. She whistled as she headed home. “Honey buns for dessert tonight kids!” She giggled as all her children swarmed her and cheered with joy.

Penelope and Connor hugged Bubbles and then followed their adoptive mom home. They were glad they got to go out with Bubbles. They couldn’t wait to go out with her again. They hoped one day the bees would like them too.


	19. Honey Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey had been keeping a secret.

A month later, Biggie brought the children outside to go play. Smidge had moved back into her home, now that she had recovered from her birth. He was feeling lonely, but his babies were his biggest focus. He laid a blanket on the ground and gently put Blossom down on her belly. He sat Wonder, Bella, and Zoe down next beside her. He rubbed Blossom’s back. She was able to move a little bit, but it was a huge chore for her. Bella had just had her surgery for her arm a few days earlier. She had ended up losing her left arm, because of the extensive damage to the bones in her injured arm. The two-month-old was trying to get use to not having her arm. She moved her arm stump and cooed at Biggie. She was very talkative.

Honey was on her way home from a personal harvest. She was carrying a bag of mushrooms, herbs, nuts, flowers, and berries. She glanced at Biggie’s babies as she walked by. She wanted to visit, but she didn’t at the same time. She felt bad for Biggie, but unlike her sisters, her mother’s death terrified her. She didn’t want to find a mate and experience the same pain that Lily had.

“Hi Honey, how are you today?” Biggie got up and gently grabbed her arm. They were close friends, but she had been avoiding him lately. He was worried about her.

Honey startled when he grabbed her. She blushed and hugged the bag to her. She glanced towards him but didn’t turn. “I’ve got a lot of work to do.” She avoided the question. Her tone suggested that she was about to cry.

“What’s wrong Honey?” Biggie had her turn around and began checking her over. He looked worried. She was normally so confident. Something was definitely wrong.

Honey cringed and looked away. She began to cry. “I’ve got to go.” She backed away and hurried towards her home. She closed the door once she got inside. She sat the bag down in the kitchen, and sniffled. She walked to her bed, laid down, and cried hard. She had been raped during the war by one of the dark fairies, and recently figured out she was pregnant. She was beyond terrified.

Biggie frowned and lowered his ears. “That was unusual…” He turned to his children and tucked Blossom, Wonder, Bella, and Zoe into his hair. He picked up Berry and Flurry. He headed for Honey’s home. He wanted to get to the bottom of what was bothering Honey. It was so odd to see her so jumpy. He shifted Berry and Flurry, so they were in his left arm, and then he opened the door and went inside. He sat Berry and Flurry down and went to check on Honey. He frowned when he saw her in the bed. “Honey...?”

Honey startled when she heard him come in. She grabbed a blanket and threw it onto herself. She didn’t want him to see that she was pregnant. She didn’t want anyone to question who got her pregnant. She knew the father was dead. He had been killed before Love sang her song. “I’m having a bad day.”

“I can see that. What happened?” Biggie sat down beside her and rubbed her back. “I want to help.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Biggie.” Honey avoided it. She sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “I just want to be alone.”

Biggie pulled her in for a hug and held her. He didn’t believe her. She needed someone, and he was more then happy to be a troll to lean on. “I won’t make you talk about it Honey. Just know I’m here for you. I don’t want to see you so sad. You’re far too sweet to feel so much sadness. Ironic that your mother gave you the name you have. It is the perfect name for the sweetest troll in fairy tree.”

Honey hugged into him and cried into his chest. She held onto him tightly and didn’t let go. She needed this reassurance.

“Why so sad?” Flurry looked up with wide worried eyes. He didn’t like when anyone cried.

Berry crawled onto the bed and hugged into Honey. “No sad…”

Blossom wriggled in Biggie’s hair. “I hug!”

Biggie chuckled and gently pulled Blossom out of his hair. He held her to Honey and helped her hug her. “My babies are worried about you Honey.”

Honey hugged the little ones and sniffled. She was so glad that Biggie was there. “I do miss my dad.” She said honestly. She missed King Peppy. His death had been devastating. She often visited Queen Goldie to make sure she was doing alright. She wasn’t sure how she could face her stepmother now. She felt a lot of shame, even though she didn’t ask for the rape. She began to cry again. Her heart was aching.

“I miss him too Honey. It’s OK to be sad and upset about it.” Biggie held them and teared up. He began to cry too. He hadn’t really let himself cry much. He needed a good cry too.

“Daddy crying too.” Flurry began to cry with them. He sniffled and rubbed his nose.

“Sad…” Berry cried and hugged them tightly.

“No cry…” Blossom frowned and sniffled. She began to cry. None of the toddlers understood why they were crying, but they had to cry too.

Honey sniffled and slowly calmed down. She leaned into Biggie and rubbed her face of tears. She gagged and put her hand over her mouth. She got up and hurried for the toilet. She began getting sick into it. She had been having morning sickness for a couple of months, and it was still bothering her.

Biggie left the toddlers and followed Honey. He rubbed her back as she got sick and noticed that her belly had a slight bump to it. “Who got you pregnant?” He hoped that the father would take responsibility. As far as he knew she lived alone.

Honey cringed and teared up. She heaved up more vomitus. Once her stomach calmed down, she looked down at the floor. “I suppose someone was going to notice eventually. A dark fairy forced mating on me before he was killed during the war. He got me pregnant.”

“I’m so sorry Honey. That’s awful. You shouldn’t be living alone. Not with your family history of childbirth complications. I want you to move in with me at least until your baby is born.” Biggie rubbed her back soothingly. “I need you safe.”

“I don’t want to be a burden Biggie.” Honey sniffled and looked up at him. Tears ran down her cheeks. “You have Flurry, Berry, Blossom, and Wonder and you’re babysitting Zoe and Bella a lot. I don’t want to get in the way of your family life.”

“You are family, Honey. You’re not a burden at all. Come on, let’s get you packed up. I want you over at my home right away.” Biggie led her towards her sleeping quarters. He gathered blankets and personal belongings.

Honey could see he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. She quietly began packing up what she wanted to bring. “You’re the best Biggie…” She was extremely grateful and was a little more relaxed. She knew Biggie wouldn’t let her die without a fight. She was glad he wasn’t mad at her, even though it wasn’t her fault.

Once Honey was all packed up, Biggie began making trips back and forth. He left the babies in her care as he moved her things. Once it was all moved, he picked up Bella, Zoe, and Wonder. He tucked them into his hair, and then picked up Berry and Blossom. “Let’s go home Flurry. Come on Honey.” He headed home.

“OK daddy.” Flurry followed him and smiled.

Honey walked with Biggie. She still wasn’t sure how she was going to tell her family, but she felt a lot better now.


	20. A Naughty Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparkle Ruby sets up a party and gets into a lot of trouble.

A week later, Sparkle Ruby decided it had been long enough since they had celebrated anything. It had been a good harvest season, so she felt it was a good enough reason to party. She set up the drinks and laid out some food. The twenty-year-old whistled as she spiked the drinks with fermented fruit and marijuana buds. “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” She knew that both would get her family and friends high and drunk. She had a huge smirk on her face as she also put marijuana buds in the sweet treats that she was also serving. She couldn’t wait to see everyone staggering around and being silly.

As everyone gathered, they began to eat and drink. Former Queen Goldie noticed right away that something was up. She walked over to her naughty eldest daughter and grabbed her by the ear. “What did you do to the drinks and snacks? I swear I’m not even sure where you came from! You’re nothing like your father or I!”

“I’m an innocent troll.” Sparkle Ruby slurred her speech. She was considerably drink and high. She was starving. She went over and munched on a cookie. She was so proud of herself and her mother didn’t scare her at all.

Honey had a horrified look on her face. She was just drunk enough to know she was drunk, but not too drunk that it would be a concern for her baby. She hadn’t even told her stepmom about her pregnancy yet. She hid in the corner and snuggled with Blossom. She had heard that eating and drinking certain drugs could have a negative affect on unborn babies. She was just grateful she noticed before she consumed too much.

Biggie stumbled over and frowned. “What’s wrong Honey?”

“I feel drunk and high. I think some of the food is tainted. I’m worried about my pod.” Honey put her hand on her belly.

Dr. River heard her. She stumbled over and smiled. “Don’t worry. One day of accidental consumption won’t hurt the baby.” She blinked a few times and gasped. “You’re pregnant?! Who’s the father?!” She was really loud.

“I am!” Biggie had a huge smirk on his face. He was covering for her but was really loud about it too.

Honey facepalmed and let out a loud groan. She winced when she saw Queen Goldie walking towards them.

“You’re pregnant? Why was I not informed about this?” Mama Goldie frowned and looked between Biggie and Honey. She found it hard to believe that Biggie had willingly mated so soon after the incident with Alu. He had been struggling to recover from the devastation that she had left behind.

“It was our dirty little secret.” Biggie hugged Honey to him and snuggled her close.

Blossom squeaked when she got squished. 

“I’m going to be an auntie again!” Dr. River cheered with joy. “This is worthy of celebration!” She consumed another drink.

Honey murmured that Biggie was the adoptive father and that she didn’t wish to discuss how her baby came to be.

Sparkle Ruby came staggering over and stuffed a cookie in her mouth. “Honey, you might not want to eat or drink anything. I didn’t know you were pregnant, or I would have warned you.” She had a huge smirk on her face.

Honey wriggled out of Biggie’s grasp and gently gave Blossom to him. She turned to Sparkle Ruby and turned her around. She smacked her butt hard and growled. “You could have hurt my baby!” She smacked her butt a few more times and flushed when Sparkle Ruby moaned. “This isn’t supposed to feel good!”

Biggie’s eyes got wide and he blushed when his member swelled up. “Excuse me for a few minutes.” He gently handed Blossom to Queen Goldie. He watched Sparkle Ruby and Honey with interest.

Blossom was very confused. She looked up at Mama Goldie with wide, worried blue eyes. Her stomach rumbled and she grunted as she began to fill her diaper.

“You three are scaring the crap out of Blossom, literally. Behave!” Mama Goldie grumbled as she went to take care of her adoptive granddaughter’s diaper.

Dr. River giggled and went to join Ice and Mercy. Her cheeks were flushed from watching Sparkle Ruby get a butt whooping.

“Smack harder. My butt is aching for some baking.” Sparkle Ruby slurred. She moaned loudly as Honey smacked her butt a few more times. She began rubbing herself. She had never mated before, but she was interested in mating now. She turned to Honey and began kissing her hungrily.

Honey blushed and began kissing her back. She grumbled that Sparkle Ruby wasn’t to scare her like that again.

Biggie hugged Honey from behind and played with her breasts. “I like were this is going…”

Sparkle Ruby began to finger Honey gently and continued kissing her. She growled playfully when Biggie began playing with Honey’s breasts. “I found her first.”

“Are you two going to fight over me?” Honey moaned from all the lovely touches. Her angry mood was gone. The touches felt so good.

“Maybe we can share.” Biggie gently pushed his length into Honey and held her close. He began to thrust gently.

Sparkle Ruby felt Biggie’s length as it ran over her fingers and was pushed into Honey. She growled playfully and stuck her fingers at the base of his member as he thrust. She wanted a piece of that. She kissed Honey along her neck and chest and murmured that she wanted it too.

Honey let out a moan and leaned into Biggie. She purred in delight and had Sparkle Ruby look up. She kissed her hungrily and rubbed her breasts. “You’re so bad…” She pulsed her walls. She was enjoying this.

“Mine, you’re both mine…” Biggie pushed his length deeper into Honey and kissed her ears. He was very pleased.

Biggie, Sparkle Ruby, and Honey weren’t the only one getting it on, and were not the only ones mating publicly. Several other colony members were also mating with each other. This was the second time Sparkle Ruby engaged an orgy, and she was proud of herself for doing it.


	21. My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dill and Smidge have a custody battle over Joy.

A few weeks later, Joy was four months old and was starting to be introduced to solid foods. So far, she was more interested in milk. She fought Smidge to even get a taste of anything. She wasn’t ready to give up her mama’s breast.

Dill peeked in. Smidge had hardly let him see Joy lately, and he was frustrated. He saw that Joy was fussy and not wanting to engage in eating solids. “She’s not ready to eat that yet.” He walked over and gently picked her up.

“I know what I’m doing Dill. She needs to at least try things. She’ll still nurse off me until she’s a year old. Give her back to me, right now!” Smidge glared up at him and scrunched up her nose. She was very protective of her babies and wasn’t amused that Dill came walking in and picked up Joy. As far as she was concerned, Joy was her child, even though the little one wasn’t related to her by blood.

“Please let me hold her Smidge. I haven’t seen her yet today.” Dill held her in one arm and tickled her belly with a finger.

Joy smiled at him and cooed. She loved her daddy. She let out a giggle and kicked her legs. She loved her daddy.

“You saw her yesterday! You’re disturbing mealtime! I’m a very busy mama!” Smidge took Joy with her hair and put her in her arms. She moved her away from Dill and grumbled that he was over at her home at inconvenient times.

“I can take care of her while you tend to your children.” Dill’s heart broke. Smidge had been difficult lately, and he wasn’t sure what he had done wrong. He just wanted to spend more time with his daughter.

“Leave me alone Dill!” Smidge snapped at him. She missed her mates and was starting to like having Dill around. Instead of taking to it and letting him help, she was rebelling in. She was fearful that she would lose him too. Losing both her mates just days apart had taken a huge toll on her. Seeing Biggie move on with Honey and Sparkle Ruby hadn’t helped her mood either. Biggie was too busy lately to visit. She missed her best friend.

Dill frowned and looked down. “She’s my daughter Smidge. I know Darling was your mate, but I helped make her. I want to spend time with her. More then a few minutes. Please? I can help you out. Babysit even. I don’t care what you want me to do. I just want to be with my daughter.” He was scared that she would push him completely away. He wanted to be a part of Joy’s life.

“I said leave me alone Dill! Get the fuck out of my house!” Smidge gently put Joy down and started pushing him out. Her cheeks were flushed, and her brows were fused as she pushed him, until he fell over.

Dill didn’t want to move, so he resisted. He ended up stumbling and fell over. He let out a yelp when he landed on a wooden toy. He held the bruised spot on his arm and frowned. “Fine, I’m going.” He scrambled to his feet and stormed out. He got outside and rubbed his face of tears as he headed home.

Smidge frowned when he yelped. She watched him leave and then looked down. She was still gray and hadn’t restored her colors from when her mates had died. She cried into her hands. She was petrified. “I’m sorry Dill. I can’t have my heart broken again. It’ll kill me…”

Little Darling had hidden when Smidge got angry. She came out and walked over to her mama. “Why are you crying mama? Can I fix?”

Smidge pulled Little Darling in for a huge hug and sniffled. “I’m scared to love again sweetheart. Mommy misses mama and daddy so much…” Tears ran down her cheeks. She ran her hand through the little one’s hair. “You look so much like your mama. You help a lot…” She cried harder.

“It’s OK mama.” Little Darling snuggled up to her. “I’ll help…”

Smidge held her for some time. She looked up when the door opened again. She sniffled and rubbed her tears away. “Dill, I said go away!”

“It’s not Dill.” Peridot came in and walked over to Smidge. He sat by her and frowned, seeing that she had been crying. “What’s actually going on Smidge?”

Smidge flushed and looked away. “He told on me, didn’t he? I pushed him and he fell. I didn’t mean to make him fall.”

“No, he didn’t tell on you. I saw him leave your home with a red mark on his arm. I followed him to make sure he was OK. It took this long for him to admit that he had fallen on a toy after you pushed him away.” Peridot smiled softly. He knew Smidge was stubborn and getting her to spill was going to be rough. “His arm was fractured. Luckily he’s a healer and was able to heal it on his own.”

“I broke his arm?!” Smidge’s eyes went wide. She sniffled and cringed. “I should go apologize. I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“I think his pride is more hurt. He wants to spend more time with this little bean.” Peridot caressed Joy’s cheek. He loved visiting his great niece.

Joy moved a little bit, but was out like a light. She was still little and slept a lot.

“She’s my baby.” Smidge sniffled and looked at the little one. “He can’t have her. She’s the last baby Darling gave me.”

“He’s not asking for you to completely give her up. He wants to share custody.” Peridot pointed out gently.

“I don’t want him around.” Smidge sniffled and put her face into her hands. She began to cry again.

“How come?” Peridot looked confused. He didn’t like that she was crying.

“Because I can’t have my heart broken again when he dies!” Smidge began to tremble.

“Oh Smidge…” Peridot pulled her into a hug and held her. “It’s going to be alright. I know you’ve been hurting. I can’t imagine losing two mates, just days apart, but your babies need you to move on. Joy needs her daddy in her life.”

“I’m not ready...” Smidge sniffled and buried her face into his skin.

“I think you are. Think about it, alright? I’ll leave you with your babies and go reassure Dill that you’re alright. He’s worried about you.” Peridot gave her a hug and headed out the door so she could think about it.

Smidge watched him go and sniffled. She rubbed her cheeks of tears and sighed. “I’m not ready…” She whispered. She needed more time.


	22. The Widowed Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge tries to deal with the grief that has consumed her.

Dill stayed away from Smidge and her babies for the next week, other then dropping off goodies, flowers, and hot meals. At the end of the week, he approached her home again, with a fresh loaf of honey glazed bread. He poked his head in and smiled at her. He went to set it on her kitchen counter. He was hoping giving her a week of space helped her think things through. He turned to her with a hopeful look on his face. He really wanted to see her and Joy. “How are you feeling today Smidge?”

Smidge glared at him when he came in. She had loved the gifts he left her, but she still felt the need to rebel all the affection. She was terrified to love again, and she wasn’t letting her heart open up again. “I’m fine, but you won’t be if you don’t get your ass out of my house!” Her cheeks were flushed. She had Treasure and Cherish at her breasts, so she couldn’t push him out of her home.

Little Darling ran over to Dill and gave him a hug. She missed him and was glad he came over to visit. “I missed you Dill.”

Ginger ran over and gave Dill a hug too. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his leg. She didn’t want to let go.

Curry looked up at him and wobbled his lip. “I don’t want you to go.” He looked at his mama with tears in his eyes. “I miss Dill.”

“Can he stay?” Chamomile looked hopeful. She put her thumb in her mouth and sniffled. All the toddlers had been gloomy lately. It had been hard for them to cope with only having one parent around.

Dill smiled as all the toddlers that had hugged into him. “I’m stuck Smidge. I don’t think they’re going to let me leave anytime soon.”

Smidge growled in frustration. “Fine, play with them but leave me alone!” She walked over to the loaf of bread and grabbed it, and then walked away with the babies. Joy was tucked in her hair, so he wasn’t going to get to see her without going through her first.

Dill carefully sat down and chuckled when the little ones pinned him down and snuggled into him. He tickled Spruce and smirked when the little one giggled. He was so glad that the toddlers were at least on his side. It was like this for an hour, until Dill dozed off. He had had a busy day, patrolling, making flour, and then baking the bread. He was tired. The toddlers had dozed off snuggling with him too.

Smidge thought Dill left. She came back into the living space and frowned when she saw he was still there. She grumbled and picked up each toddler and took them to their beds, since they were asleep.

Dill woke up when he felt Ginger being picked up off his chest. He looked around sleepily and gasped when he realized he dozed off. “Sorry Smidge!” He sat up and held Curry to his chest. He regained his composure and went to set the three-year-old into his bed. He hadn’t meant to doze off.

Smidge didn’t say anything. She just took Ginger over to Chamomile and sat her down by her triplet sister. She got the last of the babies in their beds, and then turned to him and frowned. “Dill, why are you still here?” Her voice was calmer and hinted that she had been crying. 

“I love you…” Dill knelt down and pulled her into a gentle hug. He held her close and frowned. “I hate seeing you hurt like this. Please allow me to help?”

Smidge flushed and cringed. “Dill, I can’t allow it. I’m scared.”

“It’s OK to be scared Smidge.” Dill had her look up. He could see in her blue green eyes that she was petrified. “Trust me…” He had fallen in love with her too and could see that she was struggling to allow love back in her life.

“I’m not ready to open my heart up again. I can’t lose another.” Smidge resisted his hold. She wanted his love but feared another loss.

“Easy Smidge…” Dill caressed her cheek and pulled her closer. He tested a kiss.

Smidge widened her eyes and shoved at him. She hit him with her hair a few times and growled. She was returning the kiss though and whimpered with concern. She broke the kiss and glared at him. “You’re not allowed to die on me. I can’t lose you too.” She began to tremble and cried into his chest.

“I have no plans of going anywhere Smidge. I’ll even stop patrols and work in the medical area. It’ll be safer. I just loved exploring and harvesting. It’s time for me to work with my mom. As a healer, I’m needed there.” Dill ran his hand through her long gray hair.

“Good, because you’ve become important to me. I was scared every time you left. I didn’t want you to die.” Smidge sniffled and hugged into him. “I need you safe.”

“I’ll certainly try to stay safe. It’ll be OK.” Dill smiled softly. “I’m not immortal, but as a healer, it’ll be harder for me to kill over. I hope that gives you some peace.”

“It does…” Smidge sniffled and closed her eyes. A shadow of doubt had her remaining gray, but she did feel better.

“I love you, Smidge.” Dill held her and rubbed her back. He was glad that she calmed down. He was starting to fear he would never win her over and get to be in Joy’s life. His baby was very important to him, and now Smidge was too. He hoped that she would one day restore her colors. He was still very worried about her.


	23. Beautiful Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose’s due date comes.

A few weeks later, right after dinner, Rose settled into bed early. She was very uncomfortable and was due to have her babies at any time.

“Are you alright mama?” Jaxon came into the bedroom and snuggled in with her. He was nervous, since this was her first babies. He wanted everything to go smoothly for her. He knew she was scared, because she was the only survivor of her mother’s last birth.

Rose shook her head and snuggled into him. “I think I’m in labor.” She looked up at him with wide, worried pink eyes. She put her hand on her belly and whimpered during a contraction.

“It’s going to be alright mama. You’re going to do great.” Jaxon held her and ran his hand through her light-yellow hair. He was worried about her, but knew she was a strong troll. “If anything happens, I’ll take you straight to the medical area. You’ve got this.”

Branch peeked in and smiled softly when he saw that they were snuggling together. “Is it time?” He walked over and gently took Rose’s hand. He winced when she squeezed hard. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He caressed her hand gently with his free hand.

“I’m so scared.” Rose teared up and cried into Jaxon’s chest. She hugged into him tightly. She didn’t want to let him go. “Promise I won’t die?”

Jaxon teared up and held her close. “I won’t let you die.” He cried with her, as he recalled the day Harper died. He vouched that he would never allow another mate to bleed to death. Rose was taller than Harper, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t scared too.

“Rose is a strong mama. She’s going to be just fine.” Branch kissed her gently and put his hand on her swollen belly. “Be nice to mama little ones. She’s scared, and I don’t blame her, but I know you’re going to be good babies and come out smoothly for her.” He kissed her belly gently and chuckled when he felt one of the little ones press against his touch. “Hello to you too.”

Rose groaned when she felt the wriggle. “I’m so uncomfortable.” She pulled Branch close and held him close too. She let out a loud whimper during the next contraction.

Basil came in with Bella in his arms. “Someone wants her daddy. She refused to latch to me again.” He frowned when he heard the whimper. “Are you in labor Rose?”

Jaxon gently took Bella and let her nurse. “Are you being picky again? Who’s daddy’s girl? You are!” He tried to sound excited, but his voice was cracking.

“Yeah, she’s in labor. Can you help me get the kids over to Sky’s?” Branch tried to get up, but Rose wasn’t letting him go. “Never mind, I guess I’m not allowed to leave.” He smiled softly.

“You’re not moving!” Rose snapped suddenly. She hugged into him and started to cry. She looked around and frowned. “I want Stream and Bliss! Now!!!”

“I can take the kids. It’s going to be alright Rose.” Basil caressed her cheek and squeaked when she grabbed him with her hair. “I guess I’m not moving either?” He chuckled and ran his hand through her hair. “Easy does it, mama…”

Stream peeked in and grinned. “I’ll be right back. Bliss and I got the kids.” He saw that Bella was with Jaxon, but that was alright. She could stay with her daddy while her mama gave birth. He didn’t want to get stuck and have all the kids there. He hurried out the door with Bliss and the children, before they became trapped too.

Rose screamed in frustration and pain. She wasn’t amused that Stream and Bliss left. She whimpered as another contraction came. “I want them to come back! That is not sit and stay!”

“They’ll come right back mama. They’re getting the kids out of our way so we can all focus on you. Take steady deep breaths. I promise you’ll be alright.” Jaxon finished nursing Bella and gently tucked her into his right arm, so he could hold Rose’s hand with his left hand.

Stream returned and sat down by Rose’s hip. He rubbed her leg gently. “You can do this.”

Bliss came in and sat by Rose’s feet. She began messaging her feet gently. She knew how achy her feet got during the final month of pregnancy. She hoped it would help.

Rose glared at Stream and Bliss. She murmured that they were in trouble. She sniffled and squeezed Branch and Jaxon’s hands. Her emotions were all over the place.

A few hours later, Bliss got ready with a cloth. “I think we’re getting close mama. Bare down and push when you feel the urge to.”

Rose breathed hard and bared down. She let out cries as she felt her baby make her way out. She let out a scream of agony as the last push got her daughter out. She looked down and watched as Stream and Bliss cleaned her baby. “She’s beautiful…” She breathed hard and cringed in pain. “Her name is Feather.”

The little one was white, with a pink eye patch and cream-colored hair. She had white wings. She let out cries as her mama Bliss and daddy Stream wiped her down.

“You’re doing so well.” Jaxon coached her. He smiled at their daughter and beamed. “She’s so pretty.”

Branch checked her and found that her next baby was coming. He got ready to catch the next one. “There is at least one more mama. Push!” He did look worried. He could see a bottom, instead of feet or a head. He was concerned that she wouldn’t get the baby out.

Basil listened and held Bella close. He was so glad Rose’s birth went smoothly so far.

Rose let out a cry as she pushed. She looked down and whimpered when she saw her baby’s bottom sticking out. She let out a sob and squeezed Jaxon’s hand tightly. “I’m scared!”

“I’ve got this mama. Don’t you worry.” Branch eased the baby’s legs out. He looked relieved that she was getting him out. He wriggled the little one’s arms out and gently eased his shoulder’s out. “I want you to push hard Rose. I know you can do it.” He helped her get him out and cheered with joy. He began cleaning the white boy. He had white hair and light-yellow wings. He began to cry in Branch’s hands.

“You did it!” Stream and Bliss said at the same time. They laughed and smiled at each other. “Jinx!”

Jaxon was tense. He checked to make sure she wasn’t bleeding like Harper had. He didn’t see any more then normal amounts of blood. He sighed in relief and turned to Rose. He kissed her all over and ran his hand through her hair. “I’m so proud of you!”

“His name is Jinx.” Rose kissed Jaxon and breathed hard. She sighed in relief and rested he head back. She was exhausted but grateful that everything went well.

Branch gently gave Jinx to his mama and helped him set up to nurse. “You did such a great job.” He kissed her and smiled. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m glad Rose is alright.” Basil kissed her forehead and smiled. He had a feeling he missed something, but he would ask later.

Stream helped her set up to nurse Feather. “You and Jaxon make pretty babies. You did a great job.” He kissed her and watched her nurse her newborns.

Bliss walked over and gave Rose a kiss too. “We’re all so glad you did it. They’re adorable.”

Rose kissed her mates as they came over and kissed her. She looked down at her twins and cried happy tears. “Thank you for being here and supporting me. All five of you make me so happy. I love you all.” She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. That had gone a lot better than she could have ever imagined.


	24. A Family So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggie’s family moves on from the horrible events that Alu inflicted upon them.

A month later, Biggie was working with little Blossom. She was almost two years old but hadn’t walked since the day her mama broke her neck. She had got some feeling back in her lower extremities and was learning how to crawl. Today, Biggie had her standing on her feet. He watched as she lifted her legs up. “You’re doing so good sweet pea. I’m so proud of you.” He let her go to see how long she would stand on her own today.

Blossom was shaky but managed to stay on her feet. She looked over at Honey and began taking steps. She didn’t make it far before she fell back down on her bottom. “Mama!” She lifted her arms towards Honey.

“Look at you, being a big girl.” Honey walked over and smiled down at Blossom. “Is this the first time she has walked since that horrible day?”

Biggie picked Blossom up and swirled around with her. “You did it! That’s my big girl!” He was so proud of her. “That’s the first time I’ve seen her take steps, yes.”

Blossom kicked her legs and giggled. She had a proud look on her face. It hadn’t been easy for her, but she had come a long way.

Honey giggled and watched Biggie with Blossom. She thought he was a great father. Her smile turned into a frown when her belly squeezed tightly. She groaned and closed her eyes.

Biggie frowned and looked at Honey. “Are you having a contraction?” He tucked Blossom into his hair and held Honey’s hand.

Honey nodded and gasped when he picked her up. She looked up at him as he rushed her towards the medical pod. “I could have the baby at home.”

“I know you could, but I want to make sure you get the baby out safely. It’s your first baby.” Biggie wasn’t going to risk it. The only reason he had allowed Alu to birth at home during her last labor was because he knew the baby was severely premature. Amity was on his mind as he gently sat Honey down in bed.

Sparkle Ruby came in not long after them. She had been in the kitchen when Biggie left. She had Flurry and Berry in her arms. “You have a baby brother or sister coming.” A smile spread on her face. To her, Honey’s babies were going to be siblings to Biggie’s children. It was going to be best this way, since the three of them were going to be a family.

“You’re so sweet Biggie.” Honey rolled onto her side and held her belly during the next contraction.

Dr. River walked over and smiled softly. “Are you in labor Honey?” She noticed that there was a small amount of blood and fluids around Honey’s rear. She got ready to deliver the baby.

Biggie sat down and took Honey’s hand. He ran his hand through her hair and whispered that she made him very happy.

Mr. Dinkles smiled from on Biggie’s shoulder. He watched with interest.

Sparkle Ruby sat down with the toddlers and nodded. “I think so River.” She began to hum a soft lullaby.

“Naw, I just wanted to come see you.” Honey smiled softly. She groaned in discomfort and shifted so she could get a little more comfortable. She couldn’t get comfy.

“Your sarcasm is refreshing Honey.” River giggled and set a blanket over Honey so she could be warm during labor.

Four hours later, Honey was to the point that she couldn’t remain calm anymore. She didn’t care for pain and was crying during each contraction. During her next one, she let out a scream and bared down.

“Don’t forget to breathe Honey, you’re doing a great job. Those are good pushes. You can do it.” Dr. River smiled when the little one began emerging. She caught her as she was born. She was dark green with light yellow hair and yellow wings. She cried as she was cleaned up.

Biggie held Honey close and rubbed her face with a cool wet cloth. “Look what you did sweetheart? You got the baby out. I’m so proud of you.” He kept his eyes on her. He didn’t like blood at all.

Sparkle Ruby helped Dr. River clean the baby. She had a huge smile on her face.

“Her name is Opal.” Honey breathed hard and smiled when her baby cried. “She’s so cute.” She could see that she was the same color as the father, but she was OK with that. She gently took her when Dr. River was done cleaning her. “I think I’m done.”

Dr. River checked her and nodded. “Yeah, you just had the one baby. You did great.” She sat down by her and made sure that Opal latched on alright.

Biggie beamed and kissed Honey. He was a proud adoptive daddy. “She’s beautiful. I love her name. She’s ours. I can’t wait to see her grow up. He had come a long way the last six months, and his future was looking better from here.


	25. Hope For A Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge makes a decision that affects the rest of her family’s life forever.

A month later, everyone began gathering for a wedding. No one knew who was getting married, yet. All they knew was that a marriage was going to happen. Rumor had it that it was Biggie’s wedding, to marry Honey and Sparkle Ruby, but that was dismissed, because Biggie showed up with Honey and Sparkle Ruby, without ceremonial capes on. He assured the ones that asked that he would be marrying them soon and was just waiting for Sparkle Ruby’s stomach to settle. She was having bouts of morning sickness, which would make marriage for the young bride difficult.

Poppy was ready to read the vows to the couple. She watched and waited. She knew who was getting married and was so excited for them.

Dill came out of the fairy tree with Smidge’s hand in his hand. He smiled when everyone turned to them. He walked with her towards Poppy. He had asked her just days earlier and was so glad she said yes.

Smidge was moving slowly, to make sure that the children kept up. She had her babies in her hair and glared at Keith when he let out a chuckle. She walked over to him and nudged the babies towards him. She put her babies in his hair. “You get babysitting duty. Good luck uncle Keith. Some of them just ate a bunch of sugar.” She smirked and headed back over to Dill.

Whispers filled the air. Smidge was still gray, but she appeared to be happy with Dill. She appeared to be the one getting married, and Dill was her newly found husband.

“Go Smidge, go! We love you!” Biggie cheered happily. He was glad that Dill made her happy. He had been so worried about his best friend.

Dill chuckled and held Smidge’s hand as they made it the rest of the way towards Poppy.

Smidge blushed and smiled as the rest of her family cheered with Biggie. She had come a long way since losing both her mates just seven months earlier. She looked up at Dill once they approached Poppy and beamed as her yellow and blue green colors began restoring. The love of her family had helped her get her colors back.

Poppy cried happy tears. “I’m so happy for you Smidge. I was so worried you would never be happy again.” She cleared her throat and looked at the crowd. “Today we combine the love of two trolls into one. With the words I speak to you today, I accept these two as husband and wife. If any of you don’t think this will work, speak now, or forever hold your peace.” She smiled as silence filled the air. “Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

Dill knelt down and kissed Smidge happily. He was so glad that Smidge was happy again. He wouldn’t have this any other way. He promised he would live for as long as possible and provide her with protection and love for as long as they both remained together.

And a long life it was. Smidge lived on with Dill until she turned ninety-four years old. She died peacefully of old age. Dill joined her just hours later, to be with his wife. A love for one another so strong that they couldn’t be apart.

Peace remained in the colony for the next ten generations. The fairies and trolls had intertwined so much, that all the creatures in the fairy tree looked like the hybrids that were born over a hundred years early. Stories of when the trolls joined fairy tree were told by their elders. It brought them a lot of peace that the darkness would never come back again. All thanks to a little hybrid named Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of part 3 and this series. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
